El principe Zero, la oscuridad regresa
by Z. Lawiet Oz
Summary: Continuación de el príncipe Zero. Que pasara cuando Zero regrese, y como regresara, quizas mas poderoso, o mas peligroso, pero seguramente mas raro, y ¿por cuanto tiempo se fue?, ¿todo volvera a ser como antes?, y menciono ahora creare nuevos demonios ¿a que se refería?
1. Regresando del cristal

**MLP no es mío esto es un fic , de fans para fans sin motivos de lucro, ni nada parecido la serie es de sus creadores y solo hago esto para el entretenimiento.**

**Esta es una continuacion del Principe Zero, lo pueden leer en mi perfil de fanfiction, es recomendable leerlo para lograr entender la historia mejor.**

**Se que estuve ausente un buen rato asi que intentare publicar mas seguido **

Era una noche de tormenta fría y escandalosa, y entonces después de varios años lo impensable paso, un poderoso rayo, el cual parecía mandado por el mismísimo Zeus choco contra el cristal que mantenía al príncipe y al villano, a ambas caras de la moneda, y entonces una grieta se abrió, la cual no presagiaba nada bueno.

Empezó a emerger un humo de color verde y oscuro del cristal, este al salir una cantidad considerable tomo forma y se transformó en el Rey Metamorfosis.

Rio y parecía que el tártaro mismo lo hubiera rechazado, ahora sin el príncipe Zero no habría nada ni nadie en su camino para que tomara ecuestria y si se pudiera el mundo entero.

-¿entonces eso paso?-pregunto divertida por la anécdota Twilight, quien no cabía en la risa de lo que hace poco le habían contado la princesa Luna y el rey Sombra.

-si eso paso-dijo el sin mucho gana, todos seguían riendo, típica conversación que se tiene en amigos y familia, pero Celestia tenía la mente distante de ahí, pensando en otra cosa, al parecer esos años, ella necesitaba que Zero la necesitara, quería distraerse de su vida diaria y quería que alguien le dijera que la necesitaba, esta vez no ocupaba atención ocupaba sentirse útil.

Se oyó una risa, se formó de las sombras el mismísimo rey, todos quedaron estupefactos, eso era algo imposible, casi inimaginable incluso en sus peores pesadillas nadie lo soñaba, las princesas pero en especial Celestia lo miro con rencor, un rencor casi indescriptible e inimaginable.

-¿sorprendidos?-dijo con sarcasmo y con prepotencia

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?-le dijo Celestia encarándolo

-vine a terminar lo que no hice hace tiempo atrás, viene a matarlos, y sin su príncipe, nadie podrá detenerme-dijo riendo, y subiendo a la guardia real por los aires y lanzándolos lejos de ahí

La batalla empezó, pero al parecer esta vez le iba a costar un poco al rey, o eso fue lo que les hizo creer por un segundo, pues los encerró en cristal, y los golpeo con todas sus fuerzas, mas no los mato, ya había decidido que su muerte seria lenta y dolorosa, entonces se escuchó el sonido como si un demonio saliera del averno, era claro que algo mucho muy poderoso se acercaba, pero su energía era totalmente oscura, y con un golpe de la espada se rompió el cristal que estaba tejiendo el rey.

-¿sorprendido?-le pregunto el príncipe Zero, quien de cambio solo tenía el pelo más largo y la bufanda un poco desgarrada.

-tu-le contesto bajando el hechizo

-¿Por qué los proteges?, ¿acaso no te has dado cuenta de que te temen?, ¿acaso no te has dado cuenta de que cuando te usen te desecharan?-le pregunto

Entonces el pony recordó las caras de los presentes, lo tanto que le temían, la gran preocupación es sus ojos, e incluso pudo ver que Celestia le tenía miedo por un segundo.

-eso….-el pony dudo su respuesta un segundo

-yo… dudo que ellos sean así-le dijo

-¿por?, tu yo sabemos que eres una herramienta, que solo te usaran para cumplir sus deseos y te desecharan, porque a pesar de todo, ¿Cuántos te han ayudado?-le pregunto

El pony volvió a dudar de sus respuestas quizás el changeling lo conocía más de lo que él lo creía o quizás solo lo hacía dudar de sí mismo.

-¿sin palabras eh?-le pregunto con algo de sarcasmo

-déjame adivinar, 6,5, o 4, por tu cara veo que no entonces 3, ¿no?, 2 y uno era tu hermano-le dijo finalmente el changeling al pony.

-yo… eso es…- dijo trabándose, ahora que lo pensaba, quizás las palabras del changeling eran correctas, quizás, pero si no lo fueran a pesar de eso él sabía que le temían que jamás volvería a ser el de antes y que incluso su propia familia le temería.

-yo…-dijo sin palabras

-aparte aun tienes que luchar contra la enfermedad del vampirismo, y tu amor por el sol-le dijo caminado fuera de ahí.

-gracias por alimentarme dentro del cristal, tu amor por el sol era bastante útil-le dijo despareciendo entre las sombras.

Celestia camino hacia el pony, con una gran sonrisa entre los labios y con un rostro lleno de felicidad, pero al estar a unos pasos, camino hacia atrás viéndola, ella siguió y el también, caminaron un poco más y fue lo mismo, ya parecía un juego pues ambos se veían a los ojos.

-Zero, yo te aseguro que nada de eso fue cierto-le dijo, intentando recobrar momentáneamente la confianza del pony.

-yo….-al decir esto se retiró y corrió lo más lejos que pudo haciéndose humo.

Se quedaron pensando en silencio un par de minutos, pues eso era bizarro en el sentido anglosajón de la palabra, y pues el pony que los salvo ahora les huía, pero la pregunto era ¿Por qué?, ¿miedo?, ¿rencor?

-princesa, ¿quiera hacer un grupo de rastreo?-le pregunto Twilight a Celestia acercándose lentamente.

-no, está bien así, yo lo encontrare, si lo buscamos todos, solo hará que se asuste-dijo caminando saliendo de ahí

-el ahorra tiene más miedo del que ustedes le pudieron haber tenido en el pasado- les dijo yéndose

Camino lentamente, creía tener más de un lugar al cual ir, era obvio que no era el imperio, puesto que conocía al pony y sabía que a pesar de esto aún quería verlos o saber que piensan de él, así que empezó a caminar por los largos caminos del castillo.

Subió a la torre más alta y al mismo tiempo más oscura donde solo había unos viejos telescopios y más cacharros, lo vio intentando ver entre las largas cortinas, y hablo

-creí que no volverías, estuve pensando mucho tiempo, pero solo puedo decirte que es bueno que llegaras-le dijo

-sí, pero… me siento lejos de casa-le contesto este, ella esperaba otra respuesta una no tan complicada

-lo entiendo, pasaste casi algunos 5 años dentro del cristal es normal que te sientas desorientado-le contesto

-no es eso, son los colmillos, yo… no me eh acostumbrado, es… yo…. Ahhh-dijo fastidiándose

-ahora… yo no… ahora ya no soporto a los pony-le dijo finalmente

-mmmm… ¿te has alimentado?-le pregunto

-supongo que no sabes la razón por la cual el número de lacras bajo la última semana ¿o sí?-le dijo sin voltearla a ver

-oh, ¿entonces estas libre desde la última semana?-le pregunto sorprendiéndose

-sí, pero no…-se detuvo al no saber la verdadera respuesta

-no, ¿podías o tenías miedo?-le pregunto

-creo que ambos-le dijo

-oh, y ¿piensas quedarte o irte?-le pregunto

-no lo sé, tengo que reflexionar un momento-le dijo, haciendo que esta saliera de la torre y lo dejara solo.

Esta camino, bueno no diría donde estaba, ella misma se había encontrado en situaciones similares y sabia más que nadie que lo mejor era que se quedara solo, y pensar como le diría la noticia que probablemente, cambiaría el resto de ambas vidas.

-y ¿lo encontraste?-le pregunto Sombra a la princesa

-no, eso estoy intentando-le dijo

-y ¿si lo vamos a buscar al imperio?-le dijo Cadence a Sombra

-¿se sentirá nostálgico?-pregunto Luna

-quizás, haremos equipos de búsqueda, Twilight, Luna y Sombra junto con las portadoras, buscara en el imperio, yo, Cadence y Shining lo buscaremos en todo canterlot-dijo Celestia

El pony la vea fijamente sabía que algo andaba mal con esa mirada, sabía que en ella había algo de rencor, y quizás algo de odio, pero una profunda tristeza, era raro que el mirada a alguien a los ojos pero esta vez lo hacía. Quizás él nunca lo hacía pero esta vez sí.

-no me hagas tu única oportunidad de ser normal-le dijo esa excusándose

-¿Por qué lo haces?-le pregunto

-por necesidad, ya muchas veces lo eh dicho-le dijo intentando tomar el mando de la platica

-pero…. Aun así…. ¿yo no te puedo ayudar?-le pregunto con algo de tristeza

-no, tiene que ser alguien de un gobierno externo-le contesto

\- ¿y lo amas?-le pregunto, esta pregunta, no solo la tenía harta, pero cuando el la hizo le dolió como cuando ella misma se la pregunto a sí misma la primera vez.

-no-solo la voz le alcanzo para decir eso

-¿entonces por qué lo haces?-le pregunto con lágrimas en la boca y llanto desbordándose de los ojos

-ya que te lo dije como unas 50 veces, tengo que hacer un tratado con los dragones, tengo un pueblo que proteger y tengo una imagen que proteger-le dijo sin tacto

Al oír esto el pony se retiro era claro que ya había tomado una decisión y que sus ruegos y llantos no la iban a hacer cambiar de parecer, pero antes dijo:

-creí que me sacarías del lago antes de ahogarme, pero ya veo que no-

Camino hacia la puerta y salió sin verla, al salir vio a Luna, quien dijo:

-oh, te estaba buscando, más bien de hecho todos-le dijo pero este la interrumpió

-Luna, si estas en contacto con Nightmare, dile que lo siento, yo debí elegirla a ella, yo debí quererla a ella-le dijo yéndose de su vista

Corrió, y corrió, no le importaba mucho que quizás media ecuestria lo estuviera siguiendo, tampoco que dejo llorando a Celestia y con una confusión muy grande a Luna, solo quería estar solo, quizás era el que se equivocó al elegir, quizás solo fue el desaire o quizás ya no consideraba digna de confianza a Celestia o quizás solo era un berrinche que hacía, con eso en su mente y mucho más camino con aun más fuerza, hasta que se detuvo en una laguna, se sentó por un momento para tomar agua y recoger energías para pensar mejor, camino un par de kilómetros hacia atrás o lo que en una confusión entre pensamientos conoció como atrás.

-ni siquiera se la verdadera razón por la que Salí corriendo-se dijo a si mismo

-yo… le había dicho que hiciera su vida, que me dejara atrás, pero ahora, yo… hago esto-se quejó en voz alta consigo mismo

-pero ellos no se quieren además de que… NO, simplemente ellos no se quieren y yo…. No voy a permitir que no se quieran…. Si, le dije que hiciera su vida pero con alguien que ella quiera-se dijo así mismo

-ahhh y para colmo estoy perdido-se dijo así mismo, y al parecer también el hambre le empezaba a hacer daño, pues estuvo expuesto al sol casi la mayor parte del día, y no importaba que hubiera comido mucho normalmente siempre comía lo suficiente como para salir al sol un par de horas, pero lo que había hecho hoy era casi imposible.(Zero, al ser un vampiro raza pura, puede salir al sol, si ha bebido la suficiente sangre o la sangre de un ser muy poderoso, pero por tiempos limitados al igual que tomar los poderes de quien bebió la sangre por menos tiempo)

En eso vio una rata, parecía apetitosa pero no la comería el después de todo era un príncipe después de todo, no se podía rebajar a comer tal cochinada, y si alguien lo viera sería un grave problema, además de que seguía perdido, camino más tiempo hasta que se detuvo en frente de una torre del reloj, gigante tal y como parecía en sus sueños, era la misma.

-no imperio y no canterlot, y el no conoce ningún otro lugar que esos dos, donde esta-le dijo Celestia al equipo de rescate improvisado

-es casi imposible, además de que sería mucho más fácil encontrarlo si tenemos la ayuda de la guardia-dijo Twilight

-no, claro que no, no quiero que sepan que Zero es un vampiro, eso es mal visto en la sociedad actual, podrían hacerle daño-le dijo

-bueno, también tenemos que saber por qué salió corriendo de aquí-le dijo Cadence

-yo… solo le dije que me voy a casar-admitió después de mucho pensar y mucho meditar, pero la respuesta no le gusto a nadie, y recibió más de una negativa hasta que Sombra dijo:

-oh, eso lo facilita mucho más, salió porque está haciendo un berrinche, si llega a atacar a alguien será fácil reconocerlo, quizás empiece a quemar casas o destruir partes de ecuestria como berrinche, ahí lo tendremos-dijo sonriendo, con algo de tontería

Nadie había pensado eso, y era bastante probable si, el pony salió enojado con una mínima provocación podría empezar a matar ponys y destruir ecuestria parte por parte.

-no había pensado eso, ahora Zero en realidad es peligroso-dijo Celestia con miedo en los ojos y terror en las palabras

**Díganme su opinión sobre el fic, o si tienen una idea**


	2. La Boda

**MLP no es mío esto es un fic , de fans para fans sin motivos de lucro, ni nada parecido la serie es de sus creadores y solo hago esto para el entretenimiento**

-soy momento, soy eternidad, soy locura en ti, soy lo nuevo, soy caducidad, soy Alicia en tu país, el sombrerero pregunta por ti-decía cantando Zero, usando un hechizo de la torre de reloj, empezaba repararla para ponerla a trabajar y ver su real resultado, este descanso un poco, aún seguía teniendo hambre y además, un conflicto moral dentro de él, oh y por si fuera poco aun quien sabe si la guardia real o el resto de la realeza lo buscaba todavía.

-¿aun nada?-le pregunto Sombra a Luna

-no, aun nada y Celestia empieza a tener un especie de conflicto interno-le dijo Luna viendo que su hermana empezaba a desesperarse por el asunto y a revolver papeles

-y uno muy grande-a completo este

Y en el imperio de cristal las escusas se estaban acabando pues, ambos príncipes estaban ayudando en la búsqueda del otro junto con las portadoras, y eso les parecía raro a más de uno, sin mencionar que ambos habían faltado a obligaciones lo cual era bastante extraño en los príncipes.

Seguía el pony reparando la torre pero su hambre cada vez iba subiendo más y más, sin mencionar que un posible ataque del rey metamorfosis podría ser posible en esos momentos.

-Celestia, ¿no crees que mereces un descansó?-le pregunto su preocupara hermana

-no, aún estoy bien no ocupo algún descansó, yo estoy bien- le contesto sin verla

-pero mírate, no has dormido por 2 días esto ya está mal-le contesto

-los alicornios no ocupamos dormir muy seguido, ¿o no recuerdas Luna?-le pregunto alzando una ceja

Luna lo dejo por la paz, sabía que cuando algo ocupa la cabeza de Celestia nada lo reemplazara, quizás por eso quería a Zero, porque eran bastante parecidos.

Empezó a caminar, ya era de noche y además era un bosque grande, volvió a pasar por la laguna, y bebió un poco, el agua le sabio algo amarga y sin algún placer al hacerlo.

Siguió avanzando y llego a un sitio lejos del Canterlot, apenas una casucha de madera apenas en pie, entro buscando algo y nada, no había nada, aun así quien quisiera vivir ahí, nadie solo el buscaría comida, o algo parecido, camino a la parada del tren, subió a este en el techo para evitar pagara algo o incluso que lo reconocieran quizás, solo quería ver la nieve otra vez, empezó a sentir la fría brisa, empezó a sentir el frio de la noche, el tren siguió avanzando, este solo esperaba que hubiera una lacra que probablemente comería, que probablemente podría desaparecer pero ahora, el tren iba a partir pero se bajó, tenía más interés en saber que hacia Celestia y los demás que ir al imperio a comer y buscar algunos libros sobre la torre del reloj, al fin y al cabo ya la había encontrado.

-¿y lo amas?-le pregunto Luna de nueva cuenta a su hermana

-ya estoy harta de decir que no, no amo al jodido dragón con el cual me voy a casar-le escupió en la cara a Luna

-¿y por qué lo haces?-

-porque soy la mayor, porque el país me necesita y además me eligieron a mí, quien sabe qué pasaría si no hacemos esta alianza-dijo harta

-¿segura de que quieres hacer esto?-le pregunto

-si-le contesto más enojada aun, ya estaba más que harta de la misma pregunta de las mismas escusas y de lo mismo, todo el día y todos los días, ya era más que cansado, y ahora su hermana seguía molestándola

-pues sabes que no tienes mi bendición-le dijo Luna retirándose de la habitación

Zero dejo de oír la conversación era, más que claro que ella ya había decidido, que había decidido en contra de su voluntad, ahora solo quería una disculpa de Celestia a para su entidad y dejaría de estar en "rencor" con ella, pues no se disculparía el, para empezar era un príncipe, en segunda un vampiro y en tercera no tuvo la culpa de nada, ella era la culpable no él. (Claro a su criterio, como los vampiros son muy orgullosos ahora cambiara la personalidad de Zero)

Cadence y shining estaba cenando y lo vieron cruzar a su habitación del imperio de cristal, se vieron a las caras para ver si ambos vieron lo mismo, saltaron de la mesa y lo siguieron este solo cerró la puerta de golpe, sin dar ninguna explicación a nadie, solo se encerró a sí mismo.

Y entonces se lanzó al primer mensajero y al más veloz con la carta y la contraseña escrita por el puño y tinta de Cadence, quien dio las señales de vida de Zero al resto de la realeza.

-¿y que creen que haga allá dentro?-pregunto Luna llegando

-no sabemos, le tocamos pero no responde, además de que creemos que está dormido, ya no hace ruido, hace rato murmuraba algo-dijo Shining respondiendo

-oh eso es normal solía hablar solo-dijo Sombra sonriente

-bueno creo que soy el único que sabe cómo lidiar con él en esta situación, así que se ocupan tres unidades de déjenlo saldrá cuando tenga ganas o hambre-dijo Sombra marchándose, y quitándose su capa y la armadura

-¿Qué?-contestaron todos

-sí, es lo que yo siempre hacia cada vez que se encerraba, salía a comer y luego entraba de nuevo, es por eso que tiene muchos libros y además de que no sirve rogarle, saldrá cuando tenga ganas-contesto a lo lejos

-¿bueno alguien tiene un mejor plan?-pregunto Celestia

Todos dudaron de su respuesta, pues nadie sabía cómo lidiar a un pony, no solo anacrónico, sino caprichoso en esos momentos y mucho menos a un vampiro, ahora si estaban a total disposición de él. Celestia suspiro, tomo aire y se dirigió a la puerta con la intención de abrirla y al intentarlo le dio una descarga de energía, estaba claro que no quería que se acercara a el

-Zero querido, ¿quieres hablar?-dijo hablando ignorando la descarga que recibió antes

-¿no quieres salir?-le pregunto de nueva cuenta

-no, no quiero-le contesto

-¿por?-le pregunto logrando obtener una platica

-no quiero simplemente-le contesto seco, era más que claro que a ambos se les subió el orgullo a la cabeza

-¿seguro?-intento contener su orgullo Celestia en su boca

-sí, bastante-le dijo a secas escupiéndole todo el orgullo de su boca

-no era una pregunta, príncipe caprichoso-le contesto enojada

-ahhh está bien-le dijo y con esto la ignoro el resto de la noche, claro que lejos de preocuparla esta acción solo hizo que se le subiera el orgullo a la cabeza, y ninguno cedió en toda la noche, él no hablaba, ella seguía regañando, pero por más que intentaron ninguno, cedió.

Zero despertó de golpe, camino un par de pasillos, lo primero que hizo fue pasar por un calendario, después se vio en un espejo, tenía la cara demacrada y llena de muerte, camino hacia la cocina y atrapo una rata, este la consumió, espero pacientemente, hasta que llegara otra e hizo lo mismo, así poco a poco hasta recuperar su distintivo tono gris en la piel, volvió a ver el calendario, durmió al menos unos 3 meses, tendría que ver que habían hecho en ese tiempo, tomo el tren nocturno a canterlot, subió en el sin pagar, dejo que la brisa le acariciara la cara.

Camino al castillo, pues la curiosidad le ganaba enormemente, vio por un momento todas las ventanas, y después volvió al imperio, pero esta vez volvió corriendo ya que no sabía usar tele transportación, subió hasta la habitación matrimonial, e interrumpió el sueño de la princesa Cadence, tapándole la nariz un momento.

-¿Qué diablos te pasa?, ¿acaso deseas matarme?-le pregunto está quitándose la pata del pony de la nariz.

-no, solo quería despertarte-le dijo agregando una sonrisa

-bueno ¿Qué quieres?-le pregunto

-¿debería evitar la boda de Celestia?-le pregunto a secas

-¿tú crees?-le contesto esta

-¿soy el único que se opone?-le pregunto ignorando la ironía de la princesa molesta y con sueño

-no, media ecuestria se opone, así que no-le dijo, el pony se alegro

-¿y cuando es?-le pregunto sonriendo

-mañana dormiste mucho tiempo y aun tienes ojeras-le dijo yéndose a la cama

La boda había empezado, era obvio o más que obvio que el pony se acobardo y no lo iba a intentar, se tendría que casar con el dragón, había perdido la batalla, o al menos eso creía, y muy lejos de ahí, un portal que parecía llevar a una torre se abrió en medio de la nieve, y de ahí un pony, con una Cutie Mark de libro, que respondía al nombre de Zero, salió, y tomo carrera lo más rápido que pudo.

-dimittían, amant in Tenebris- grito a los vientos tomando su forma vampírica, con alas las cuales no uso para evitar perder sangre y el sol le mátese, siguió corriendo, empezó a seguir un tren el cual de seguro llegaría a canterlot, lugar de la boda.

-no creo que llegue Luna-le dijo preocupada Cadence por la salud amorosa de Celestia

-tiene que llegar, ahora es la única vez que Celestia ocupa de él y no de sus poderes-

El pony llegó mas tarde de lo que planeaba por seguir un tren equivocado, y entonces corrió por toda la ciudad y antes de llegar al templo volvió a su forma normal, pues no quería asustar a nadie, y entonces tropezó con la puerta, la abrió de golpe y rodo sobre sí mismo, haciendo el ridículo y quedando sobre el vestido de Celestia. Esta se golpeó a sí misma la cara, por simple vergüenza ajena.

-¿bueno alguien se opone?-pregunto el pony que casaba a Celestia y al que parecía un general dragón.

-¡yo!-grito Zero aun al revés

-¿tu? ¿y tú quién eres?-le pregunto el que parecía padre del general y rey

-soy el príncipe del imperio de cristal, y como príncipe del corazón de cristal, no debo permitir que dos almas se juntes si no hay amor en ellas, así como doy el derecho de que cualquiera se ame sin importar el género y/o la especie-dijo Zero levantándose

-las cosas de política, no se resuelven así potrillo-le contesto el padre

-pero aun así, no tienes que obligar a dos seres a casarse, yo y los pony que me siguen me opongo al matrimonio de esta pareja y me opongo como príncipe del imperio, como príncipe Ecuestriano y como pony de ecuestria-dijo haciéndole frente al dragón

-yo también me opongo como princesa del amor y como sobrina de Celestia-dijo Cadence dando un paso enfrente

-y yo, me opongo como príncipe y como amigo personal de Celestia-dijo Shining dando un paso

-yo me opongo como príncipe, como amigo personal, y como antiguo rey-dijo sombra

Uno a uno así, fueron uno a uno dando razones para evitar la boda de Celestia, inclusive los dragones dieron sus opiniones sobre el matrimonio, los dragones se pusieron a hablar sobre el tema.

-¿y qué hacemos?-le pregunto Zero a Celestia

-no sé, debiste ser más discreto-le contesto esta

-ahhh bueno, ya será la próxima-

-bueno después de verlo, y comentarlo decidimos que no tenemos que casarnos-le dijo el dragón a la princesa al oído

-bueno Zero, róbame-le dijo al oído al pony

-¿Cómo?-le pregunto

-sal conmigo y de ahí nos vamos corriendo-le dijo Celestia y al decirlo este le tomo del casco y empezaron a correr hacia la salida, la prensa no se lo espero, al salir Celestia lo tomo por la cintura y alzo el vuelo, pues a ella no la iban a dejar en el altar, claro que no, y poco después podrían aclarar el asunto, además de que eso podría ayudar a Zero con su relación con ella.

-¿aun me odias?- le pregunto Celestai a Zero cuando estaban volando

-no, solo tengo algo de orgullo, oye, ¿acaso sabias que iba a venir?, es que esta nublado-le pregunto

-ahhh, no solo que no tuve ganas de cielo soleado hoy-le dijo Celestia evitando la falsedad de la respuesta


	3. Generaciones

**MLP no es mío esto es un fic , de fans para fans sin motivos de lucro, ni nada parecido la serie es de sus creadores y solo hago esto para el entretenimiento**

-y ¿alguna estrategia para contrarrestar los ataques del rey?-pregunto Zero días después de la boda

-ninguno, y el que tu no puedas salir de día, dificulta de sobre manera las cosas-le contesto Celestia

-bueno, según algunos registros y mi propia experiencia, puedo salir de día, pero depende de la cantidad y el tipo de sangre que ingerí antes-le contesto este

-mmmm, interesante y conveniente-le dijo Celestia tomando el paso.

Caminaron más tiempo, llegaron a la hora del té, ambos se sentaron y empezaron a comentar, más la mente de Celestia se encontraba en otro lugar, se encontraba pensando sobre la torre del reloj, de la cual Zero le hablaba hace poco, ¿Qué significaría eso?, ¿acaso ahí fue donde empezó todo?, donde empezó toda la vida de Zero, y en especial ¿para que serviría?

Por lo demás se discutía sobre como tomarían los pony el regreso del príncipe, además de que también había que ver, como decirles su condición actual o al menos ocultarla, pues siendo príncipe no tenía mucha privacidad, sin mencionar los chismes que ya circulaban en torno a ellos dos, sin mencionar el regreso del enemigo más peligroso para los pony.

Llego corriendo un guardia a donde estaban, con preocupación en el rostro y dijo:

-princesa llego esta carta, suponemos que es un ataque a los ponys del templo del sol y la luna-dicho esto entrego la carta

En la cual se leía que si se dejaba de dar cuerda al reloj del templo este explotaría, pero si se encontraba la clave necesaria se salvaría el templo, pero había un plazo de tiempo de unas 6 horas.

-rápido todos al templo del sol y la luna, si hay una explosión probablemente canterlot se vendría abajo-dijo levantándose y tomando vuelo hacia el templo.

Zero se volvió sombra y viajo hacia el templo, entro evitando ser pisado y visto por los guardias que estaban evitando alamar a la gente y hacer un caos en canterlot, subió hasta donde estaba vio el mecanismo, siguió caminando y salió de ahí, pues ciertamente ya le interesaba poco o nada lo que le pasara al pueblo.

Cogió un tren hacia el imperio, para bajarse a la mitad del camino, el trayecto por más aburrido que fuera para algunos para él era más que encantador, pues sabía que tendría que aprovechar el máximo su vida, ya que aun con todo su poder no pudo derrocar a un ser y eso le tenía preocupado y a la vez lo liberaba.

Antes de bajarse, vio que cerca del imperio, había una especie de mecanismo, el cual desconocía pero podría afirmar que antes no estaba ahí, lo medito por un momento, mejoro un poco su visión, y entonces, callo en cuenta, la antena que estaba en el mecanismo del templo era la misma que estaba en las vías, siguió caminando hasta llegar al techo de la cabina de conducción, bajo por ella.

-hola, Zero nos volvemos a ver-le dijo la voz del rey changeling

-¿Qué haces aquí?-le pregunto mostrando sus colmillos

-vine a ver si alguien resolvía mi acertijo-le contesto

-¿y cómo entraste a canterlot sin que la guardia te detuviera?-le pregunto curioso

-no entre, tus mismos pony lo colocaron yo solo les dije como y que-dijo sonriendo y abriendo una puerta

-pero ahora que llegue no se supone que debas de parar esto-

-no, lo tendrás que hacer tu-salto en medio del camino cerca de la "parada" de Zero.

Casi lo perseguía pero entonces vio la distancia, había perdido tiempo en la charla, y ahora debía parar de alguna manera el tren, rápidamente pensó, soltar los bajones de atrás y parar el que conduce, corrió hacia la unión y se dio cuenta que estaban soldados, los golpeo un poco pero el metal no cedía y no podía convertirse y usar parte de su sangre, podrían descubrirlo.

Mientras en canterlot, seguían tratando de descubrir el acertijo que el Rey Changeling les había puesto, y recordemos que en un principio Zero fue llevado a canterlot para hacer ese tipo de cosas que ocupen mucha lógica, pero ahora no estaba por ningún lado, nada de nada, y los relevos se tenían que cambiar, ya había estado una pareja de obreros dando cuerda por 2 horas, tenían que cambiar de alguna forma.

-¿Dónde diablos se abra metido Zero?-decía Celestia molesta

-no lo sé, nadie lo vio salir o al menos llegar aquí-le contesto Luna

-ya mande a buscarlo al castillo, y no aparece-

-acaso cree que sea un vampiro hace que no sea su tutora, y tenga mandato sobre el-dijo casi al aire pero se tranquilizó.

-¿princesa ya ha pensado como se hará el cambio?-pregunto un guardia interrumpiendo su ira momentánea

-sí, pero los expertos ¿no tienen nada?-pregunto esta

-sí, pero creen que es muy riesgoso-le contesto siguiéndola

Zero no sabía qué hacer, pues de alguna forma el Rey logro que el tren fuera el doble de rápido, así que se encontraba grandes problemas, además de que no podía despegar los bajones, y aun así despegándolos tendría que hacer que el bajón donde él viajaba parada de alguna forma, para evitar volar el templo y que medio canterlot se cayera por la colina donde estaba.

Barajeo sus oportunidades y cada pro y contra de ellas, a la velocidad de la luz, y uso su primer ataque.

-amant in Tenebris-dijo a los vientos transformándose

Golpeo con sus cascos a la unión de las barras de metal, y entonces, la velocidad subió de forma bastante rápida, se tuvo que agarrar de un lado del tren, para intentar trabajar, y quito su ataque casi al momento.

De alguna u otra manera se las había arreglado el rey para que el tren viajara a toda velocidad, cosa que no se previó en ningún momento en la cabeza de Zero, pero ya estaba hecho, probablemente el tiempo de 6 horas se había reducido a una media hora o con suerte 40 minutos, pues estaba solo el mando sin carga, y esta viajaba a toda velocidad, cosa que lo hacía casi imparable, entonces empezó a intentar apagar la caldera, busco el extinguidor, mas no estaba por ninguna parte, después para apagarlo, vio las vías del tren y se dio cuenta que de alguna u otra forma había una especie de magia rodeándolas, así que descarrilar el único bajón no era opción, solo quedaba pararlo por la fuerza.

-amant in Tenebris-grito y se paró enfrente del bajón, mas este no se detenía, habría que poner más poder, en eso, subió sus piernas un momento e intento otra vez, pero esta vez con más fuerza, volvió a subir, eso era bastante difícil, y más a la luz del sol.

Brinco enfrente de las vías y el bajón embistió todo su cuerpo, este era más pesado y mucho más resistente que Zero, casi sintió que el cuello se le rompió al momento del choque, quizás sí, pero ahora debía detenerlo, coloco sus cascos en las vías y empezó a hacer presión, quizás ya tendría los brazos lastimados pero debía hacerlo, debía resistir, debía para evitar que canterlot se viniera hacia abajo, para evitar la muerte de muchos, inclusive de Celestia, y al momento de pensar eso aumento su poder, ya se aproximaba al lugar donde estaba el dispositivo el cual probablemente detonaría la bomba.

Y entonces, lo logro, callo rendido ante el esfuerzo y el poco sol que había en el clima frio al cual acababa de llegar lo dañaba, y se empezaba a "quemar"

Camino un poco, o más bien se arrastró, se acostó sobre la nieve, espero que esta le calmara el ardor en la piel que ahora tenía, empezó a sentir que se quemaba, y entonces vio a una figura acercándose.

Después de unos minutos llego hasta el, ahí estaba el rey, todo lo tenía planeado, lo primero que hizo fue escupirle en la cara, y golpearlo fuertemente, alzo una piedra y se la lanzo encima.

Después de sostenerla y ceder ante su peso, sintió como si varios huesos se le destruyeron al mismo tiempo.

Oyó un golpe de una espada y entonces levemente el peso se fue de su cuerpo, más el dolor seguía ahí, vio dos sombras a lo largo y al mover la cabeza vio una irse corriendo.

-vamos, toma de mi sangre-dijo una voz conocida, bastante conocida para él.

Abrió la boca y sintió que el líquido entro en su hocico, empezó a recobrar fuerzas y se levantó, esta le dio una cantidad justa de sangre, como si supiera cuanta necesitaba, lo cual le pareció raro, se levantó y enfoco un poco la vista, y entonces vio a dos figuras, ambas eran familiares, una era Celestia pero con más años, su pelo ahora era más blanco pero aún conservaba esa esencia muy propia de ella, y la otra era como si un espejo lo deformara y lo hiciera más grande, un yo de sí mismo pero del ¿futuro?

Este vestía una gabardina negra, al estilo de la muerte y una katana, de mango negro con detalles rojos, y poseía una esencia de poder, además de ser más alto, del mismo tamaño que Celestia y poseer cuerpo esquelético.

-¿Quiénes son?-pregunto ya que por más conocidas que fueran las figuras no sabía con exactitud sobre ellos

-somos tú y Celestia del futuro, venimos atrás de un enemigo grande y pensamos que vuestra ayuda seria de vital importancia para la misión-dijo el

-¿Cómo?, se supone que no te debo de ver-le contesto el Zero actual

-no, si podemos vernos y déjame decirte que eres tan adorable-le contesto al Celestia "vieja" abrazándolo este se la intento quitar de encima pero no lo soltó

-no seas, así, me gusta que seas adorable-menciono estrujándolo más, y después de un rato vio que el Zero del futuro no se quemaba por el sol, o al menos que le molestara como le molestaba a el

-espera si vienes del futuro, ¿Por qué no te quemas?, y ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre tú y yo?-pregunto tapándose con sus ropas lo más que podía su piel

-aparte del poder, que yo soy un dios de la muerte, soy el shinigami Tenebris-dijo sonriendo y mostrando su titulo

-¿un dios?, como lo lograste, digo como ¿lo logre?-dijo interesado

-no puedo decirte como, eso es prohibido si lo hago probablemente Cronos en pony me lleve devuelta el tiempo de dónde vengo-dijo

-¿dónde está tu Celestia?- pregunto Celestia "vieja" metiéndose en la plática y soltando al pony

-¡estas castigado ¡te perdiste todo el día, no ayudaste, y te pusiste a riesgo a ti mismo-le decía está reprochando al pony enfrente de toda la familia real

-pero…-intento hablar el pony

-nada de peros, Zero, estas castigado, recuerda que soy tu tutora, yo nunca te di permiso de salir y menos de día-le volvió a reprimir

-pero… yo-dijo otra vez

-nada, de peros ya dije, a quien diablos se le ocurre salir con una bomba en marcha, y sobre todo para que, no sabes lo que sufrí en esos momentos-dijo regañándolo

-¡déjame hablar!-le grito haciendo que se calle

-ocupo decirte algo en privado-dijo cuando hubo un silencio

-dímelo enfrente de todos-dijo está molesta

Zero se alzó de hombros y le hablo a sus contrapartes del futuro, entonces vieron entrar a la alicornio portando la corona de la reina, y el shinigami usando la gabardina de capa, y todos dejaron caer la boca.

-¿Quiénes son?-pregunto esta

-ella la Reina Celestia y el, el shinigami Tenebris, viene del futuro y creen que nuestra ayuda seria algo importante-

-creí decirte que le digieras en privado, niño-dijo el Shinigami al entrar

(Ahora me referiré como shinigami al Zero del futuro y como reina Celestia a la Celestia del futuro, para la comprensión del público)

-no quiso, y no soy un niño, soy tu del pasado-le contesto

-a comparación mía, en todos aspectos eres un niño-le contesto este

-no lo creo-dijo subiendo su poder, y desasiéndose de sus ropas pues ya era de noche

-valla que era impulsivo y tenía problemas con la autoridad-contesto el shinigami aumentando su poder, el cual paso de nada a uno comparable a su hermano Sombra

-no peleen, lo importante es saber cómo derrotar al enemigo al cual nos enfrentamos-hablo la reina del sol

Y así empezaron a contestar algunas preguntas, sobre el futuro, más no todas ya que no lo tenían permitido, hasta que surgió una idea.

-si vienes a derrotar a un enemigo, ¿Qué les hace pensar que este no tiene el mismo plan de aliarse con su yo del pasado?-pregunto Sombra a todos

-buena idea, esperen, debemos evitar que eso pase-dijo el shinigami haciendo que le crecieran un par de alas y transformando su katana en guaraña.

-voy contigo-hablo la princesa

-yo también- dijo Sombra

-vamos hermano-dijo creando una esfera con la cual los transporto a los 3

-y nos quedamos solos ¿no?-le pregunto el vampiro a la reina

-sí, ¿quieres comer cosita?-le dijo esta

-¿ah eres una reina?-le dijo este

-si-

-¿Cómo llegaste a eso?-le interrogo

-fácil solo hice algo y me subieron a reina-le contesto jugando con sus cachetes

-¿no deberíamos ir a ayudar?-pregunto intentando formular palabras ya que tenía los cachetes ocupados

-no lo creo, hay 2 "dioses" y tu hermano-le dijo haciendo las comillas en la palabra dioses y mostrando enojo

Mientras tanto a la mitad de la nada(casi literalmente) :

Celestia y Sombra cayeron al suelo, el shinigami ahora se encontraba solo contra el enemigo, el cual apareció de las sombras era el rey Majin, el cual no solo era antiguo rey del imperio de cristal, si no padre del mismo Sombra.

-te seguí has aquí para matarte maldito-le grito el shinigami

-y así evitar la muerte de Sombra, Luna, Cadence, Shining, y la masacre que hice después de violar a todas las portadoras-rio sarcásticamente, y camino hacia el

-¿Qué pasaría si lo hago ahora?-le pregunto

-soy un dios de la muerte, ahora, los reviviré-le contesto

Rio un poco y hablo:

-sabes que yo también tengo una contraparte aquí, y que esta es bastante poderosa-

-los destruiré a él y así te matare en el futuro-le dijo sonriente

-veamos si ahora me detendrás- dijo empezando la pelea

Ambos chocaron las espadas que traían, el rey invoco un escudo, el shinigami no se quedó atrás, le seguía todos los ataques, se libraba una batalla de gran fuerza y poder, más en el fondo el shinigami sabía que no lo lograría, ya lo había intentado antes, pero nunca lo logro, siguió dando lo mejor de sí, logro que su oponente perdiera la espada, solo para que al instante mismo creara otra, el rey conjuro un ataque el cual le dio de lleno y en el rostro al shinigami, lo vio por un momento y entonces comprendió que aun su poder era muy menor al de su oponente, sintió que una espada se le enterraba en el pecho y bajo el suelo junto con esta, ahí fue donde el vampiro se tomó de los cascos de la reina y esta lo lanzo cortando a la mitad al oponente, fue donde el shinigami reacciono y los saco a todos de ahí.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué evitaste que luchara contra él?-cuestiono groseramente Zero a su contraparte Shinigami

-Es demasiado fuerte, mi misión era evitar esto y ahora no lo podre hacer-grito este enojado

-¿Qué?, y lo que dijiste de nuestra ayuda, tenemos 1, 2, 3,4 dimitían más el tuyo, y el de Celestia del futuro- agregó este desafiándose a si mismo

-estas loco, tu no sabes lo peligroso que es este enemigo, además de que no tenemos que detener a uno, si no a dos, el del futuro y el del pasado-le contesto el Shinigami enojado

-¿loco?, recuerda que somos el mismo pony, por lo que ambos lo estamos-le dijo marchándose alzando la frente y con mucho orgullo

-¿y me tuviste que tolerar asi?- le pregunto a su Celestia del futuro, esta solo lo vio antes y alzo los hombros después fue detrás del vampiro, por dos razones, una evitar que combatiera solo y dos tenia que mantener unido, además de que este Zero le resultaba de alguna forma tan llamativo


	4. El secreto del viaje

**MLP no es mío esto es un fic , de fans para fans sin motivos de lucro, ni nada parecido la serie es de sus creadores y solo hago esto para el entretenimiento**

La princesa le seguía a por el castillo, este caminaba con algo de furia, como era posible que el mismo se pusiera reglas, y además como era posible que fuera tan diferente ene le futuro, sin duda él no hubiera dudado luchar en una batalla en ese momento, por más poder que sentido en aquellos momentos.

-¿porque me sigues?-pregunto dándose la vuelta

-evito que cometas alguna estupidez-le dijo esta

-¿Cómo cuál?, salir a luchar solo-le pregunto

-créeme, no soy como la Celestia que conoces, cambie en el paso de los años-le dijo acercándose

-ese es el problema, al parecer también cambie yo-le dijo Zero al tener a la Reina al lado

-todos cambiamos con el tiempo, pero créeme que lo que hagamos aquí es de vital importancia en el futuro, ahora mismo, estamos cambiando la historia, y creo que podemos hacerlo de una manera, que juntos, haremos que brille más el sol-le dijo está sonriéndole

-¿estas borracha?-le pregunto el vampiro al ver la palabrería cursi de la reina

-no, solo que me volví más romántica y sencilla con el tiempo-le dijo esta

-ah, caso curioso ¿no?-contesto

-¿por?-

-yo, al parecer me volví más como tú, digo como tu actualmente, más ordenado, más fuerte emocionalmente, y más raro-dijo con un sabor raro en la boca

-siempre me admiraste hasta que llego el día que cambiaste de una manera muy diferente, creo que debí aprovecharte más, debí aprovechar más a todos-dijo la reina melancólica, y algo con tristeza.

-¿cómo que cambie?-pregunto Zero de forma curiosa

-ah… pues veras…-empezaba a recordar Celestia

Inicio del recuerdo de Celestia

El pony empezaba a caminar por el agua, solo su cuerpo era visible entre la oscuridad que abundaba en su alrededor, alzo un poco de agua con los cascos, esta escurrió entre sus cascos, siguió intentándolo, si quería lograr controlar algo como la oscuridad en sí, debía al menos levantar agua sin magia.

Fin del recuerdo

-te exigiste tanto, que al final, lo lograste, y controlaste todo el poder para el cual estuviste siempre destinado, incluso controlaste más, pero nadie lo sabía apreciar, quizás ni siquiera yo-

Inicio del recuerdo

-lo logre-decía Zero sonriendo viendo a su alrededor, centro de algunos cientos de cadáveres, y el en centro, los cadáveres eran variados, de todas las edades y de algunas distintas razas, incluso un par de decenas de dragones.

-Zero ¿por favor para?-le dijo Sombra llegando

-yo… lo eh controlado, eh controlado el poder de un dios- dijo sonriente

-lo eh notado Zero, pero así no es como debería, solo los dioses deben elegir quien vive y quien muere-le respondió Luna llegando al lugar

-no… ahora yo tengo el poder, ahora yo haré una verdadera justicia, yo ahora sé que el equilibrio no existe, ahora yo evitare la muerte de todos , ahora yo seré el juez de todos, yo decidiré quien vive y quien muere, la vida es injusta, yo no lo seré-le contesto

Fin del recuerdo

-y… entonces… hice lo impensable… yo no tenía otra alternativa, aun lo siento-dijo la reina llorándole al vampiro que ahora estaba sorprendido por su futuro

-pero…. ¿Qué hiciste?-le pregunto

-yo…. Solo…. Use al máximo mis poderes del sol…. y los use para atacarte, paso mucho tiempo, pero al fin volviste-dijo secándose unas lagrimas

Inicio del recuerdo  
\- Zero… como enemigo eres formidable…. Aún más que otros…. Muchos te tuvieron envidia…. Entre ellos…. Yo…. Pero… sé que no usaste todo tu poder…. Por eso acepto que me has ganado… y…. te juro que esta es la última esperanza que tenemos de detenerte…. Aun así yo te….-le callo la boca con un casco, el pony la beso mientras esta seguía cargando energía en su cuerno y el resto de su cuerpo

-sé que hacer esto es necesario…. Y no la culpo de nada…. Pero no quisiera irme….-dijo con algo de lágrimas

-ni... Yo…-dijo viéndolo a los ojos

-hágalo…. ya… solo hágalo… no piense…. Solo hágalo… de todos modos era más difícil quedarme… ahora que lo pienso…. Si un instante basta para morir…. el mismo debe bastar para cambiar-dijo

-Zero…. Lo siento-le dijo condenándolo al tártaro, con su magia

Fin del recuerdo

-pero yo… ¿volví?-

-sí, y te envié al tártaro porque tenía miedo de ti, de tu poder oscuro, no entendía tus causas, y lo siento, como siento lo que ahora te voy a hacer-le dijo secándose las lagrimas

-¿Qué me vas hacer?-dicho esto le dio con un jarrón haciendo que callera desmayado, para así poder vaciarle la mente de lo que le había dicho anteriormente, pues lo que ella quería ya lo tenía, el perdón de Zero, confesarse con él y además de su cariño.

Mientras tanto con la Princesa y el dios

-y entonces, ¿no conocen algún punto débil?-le pregunto está rodeándolo

-no, ninguno, lo único que nos queda es, atacarlo todos juntos, y destruirlo, debemos intentar matar a su contraparte joven, para evitar que el yo del futuro haga mal allá, quizás incluso matando al yo del pasado, matemos al su yo del futuro-le contesto

-eso, ¿pasaría con nosotros no?-le pregunto

-quizás, mas no tenemos otra opción, solo esta, aun así es arriesgado-hablo

-entonces atacaremos, solo eso nos queda, habrá que planear una estrategia de batalla-le dijo Celestia del pasado

Y así empezaron a planear la estrategia, querían cubrir la mayor cantidad de escenarios posibles, para asegurar la victoria, y para evitar alguna muerte en el presente, y así afectar de manera grave al futuro. Poco después de la media noche, ya ambos con sueño, la princesa hablo:

-y ¿Dónde piensas dormir?-le pregunto

-o no lo necesitas señor shinigami-le dijo con una sonrisa

-pues, si lo necesito, es solo que suelo dormir con usted-le dijo sonriéndole

-aun con todo el poder, me llamas como si fuera mayor-suspiro- y supongo que mi yo del futuro ya se durmió en mi cama-le dijo con un bostezo

-quizás, vamos a confirmar ¿si usted quiere?-le contesto

-no, al cabo ella es reina, supongo que debe imponer respeto en su título, mejor durmamos en tu cuarto-le dijo caminando hacia el

Llegaron tras, pasar por el pasillo principal, dar un par de vueltas en los corredores, y subir las largas escaleras bañadas por la luz de la luna, grande y hermosa, que la princesa le había regalado, caminaron al lento silencio.

La princesa iba pensando en todo lo que había logrado sacarle al pony, al parecer un día Zero no dependería de la sangre más si era útil para subir el poder, e incluso llegaría a ser un dios de la muerte, cosa que lo le gustaba mucho, pero podría acostumbrarse, quizás al hecho que no se acostumbraba aun, era al comportamiento de su futuro yo, era tan errado al suyo, tan distinto, que parecía más bien al de una madre y esposa cariñosa que al de ella, la gobernante fría y sin sentimientos, la que podía llevar todo a cabo, no la que se desmoronaba por cualquier cosa.

Llegaron al cuarto de Zero, abrieron la puerta, prendieron un par de velas, ya que no había mucha luz, en ese cuarto al fin y al cabo era el cuarto de un vampiro, llegaron y vieron en la cama, al vampiro y a la reina, los dos estaban abrazados, de tal forma que cabían en la cama, pues estaba bastante reducido el espacio, haciendo una escena bastante adorable y cómica.

-bueno al parecer, nos ganaron, ¿vamos a mi cuarto?-le pregunto

-vamos, aunque hace mucho que no duermo formalmente-le dijo siguiéndola

-oh, ¿a qué se debe eso?-le pregunto la princesa viendo si podría sacar algo de información del Shinigami

-pues… la verdad…. Con todo lo que eh vivido, ya ni siquiera hay tiempo para eso, es bastante difícil, dormir, cuando sabes que hay un asesino suelto, y supongo que ahora será el doble, ya que hay 2-contesto sonriendo falsamente

-oh, eso no tiene por qué impedirte dormir, además ahora tienes nuestra ayuda, ya no tienes por qué correr, solo confía en los tuyos-le dijo sonriendo y alzándole la cara

-siempre has sabido, como hacerme levantar la cara, incluso cuando ni tu puedes hacerlo con la tuya-le dijo sonriendo a la princesa

-enserio ¿Cómo cuándo?-le pregunto

-bueno veras-

Recuerdo del Shinigami Zero

-ahora me quieres ayudar ¿Por qué?-le preguntaba a la pony que le curaba las heridas que antes ella misma le provoco

-porque me importas-le contesto haciendo su trabajo

-¿y que importancia tiene eso?-le dijo parándola un momento

-porque yo te voy a salvar-le dijo viéndolo a los ojos

Fin del recuerdo

-oh ahora que lo pienso siempre me salvaste, incluso cuando me dijiste lo contrario-le dijo viéndola felizmente

-oh, solo hacia lo que comúnmente haría una amiga, y buena novia- sonrió al verlo y este le junto la nariz a ella, y le se la lamio, después de todo no estaba engañando a Zero, se estaba "besando" con el mismo.

**Disculpen por no haber subido capitulo en mucho tiempo, ahora le estoy dedicando mas tiempo a mi blog personal, tambien pueden leerlo.**


	5. La ultima familia de Zero

**Feliz día de las madres**

**MLP no es mío esto es un fic , de fans para fans sin motivos de lucro, ni nada parecido la serie es de sus creadores y solo hago esto para el entretenimiento.**

**No pude subir capitulo antes, porque estaba ocupado con problemas personales, y pues no podía sacar a los personajes, (ya que Zero es una representación de mi parte amable, ¿quieran ver una de mi parte fea y horrenda?)**

**Sin mas que decir me disculpo y disfruten el capitulo**

-¡rápido cacen las presas que quedan!-grito Zero, siguiendo la orden de su "yo" del futuro.

-¿alguien recordara las flores que pisamos?-le pregunto en modo de orden

-nadie-le devolvió

-¿Las oraciones te salvaran?-le grito el shinigami al vampiro

-no, solo las voluntad y fuerza de nuestros corazones-le dijo

-¿Qué se recordara, los perdedores o la humillación?-le pregunto

-la humillación será recordara, más si los prisioneros de la misma, son capaces de vencerla, esta solo será un impulso, cuando el único impulso que tengas sean fracasos y humillaciones, será el día en que llegues más alto-le contesto al shinigami, el cual no se esperaba una respuesta tan compleja, esperaba una respuesta como las anteriores, para seguir con el entrenamiento.

-les apasiona mucho el entrenamiento ¿verdad?-le dijo la reina a su contraparte princesa

-bastante para mi mala suerte, bastante, ¿es igual de competitivo contigo?-le pregunto

-oh, creo que con los años empeoro aún más, y es más necio aun-dijo sonriendo

-¿cómo es que me convertí en ti?-le pregunto con algo de asco

-oh, fuero muchos factores, principalmente los sentimentales-le contesto la Reina feliz y sonriente

-pero no encuentro algún, motivo, para que me comporte como tú-le contesto

-¿ocupo un motivo para enseñarle a los míos, lo cuanto que le aprecio y cuanto los amo?-le contesto la reina

-no, pero me parece exagera tu comportamiento, es algo excesivo ¿no crees?-le pregunto

-no, para nada, que antes haiga sido algo apretada, es otra cosa-le contesto provocando la ira de su contraparte

-no soy, apretada, se me mantener al margen de las situaciones-le contesto algo enojada

-lo que digas, "querida"-le dijo sin olvidar rematar con el "querida" de forma sarcástica

Y así empezó la discusión, de Celestia contra ¿Celestia? O más bien dicho contra ella misma, o su yo del futuro, pero en sí, si peleaba contra ella, hasta que….

-Princesa Celestia tenemos una situación, en el frente de la montaña norte, si no lo detenemos podría llegar a Canterlot-le dijo un guardia que se quedó viendo a ambas y a ambos Zero

-oh…. Ten una bolsa de monedas de oro y no hay 2 de nosotras y no hay 2 de Zero-le dijo la Reina dándole la bolsa, a lo que el guardia salió de ahí a toda prisa

-habrá que ir a averiguar que-dijo el shinigami viéndolos a todos

UNA VEZ AHÍ

Empezaron a correr, Sombra, Zero, Shining, y la contraparte shinigami de Zero, hacia el objetivo, quien era el mismo rey de los changeling, el rey metamorfosis, y la lucha comenzó, la cual estaba bastante difícil para ambas partes, por el lado de nuestros protagonistas, era el mismo problema de siempre, y por el lado del rey, su problema era la cantidad y el poder del shinigami que peleaba contra él, y entonces, la reina los ataco a ellos, el único que evito el ataque y no fue arrogado algunos metros hacia atrás fue Zero, y se quedó con su espada en casco, viéndolo, ambos recordaron eso, eran las mismas condiciones, la misma batalla y los mismos pony, entonces, ambos corrieron hacia el otro batiendo su espada, al aire, y ahí fue cuando el rey cayó al suelo, y de ahí, sangrar, no tardaron más de unos segundos en que le cayera una muerte, por parte del padre de Zero.

-¿tu?-le recrimino el vampiro al verlo

-¿ya no puedo ayudar a mis hijos?-le pregunto con sarcasmo

-¿qué haces aquí?-le pregunto el shinigami

-oh, verán solo quería resolver el problema familiar, son tan feos, ¿no es cierto princesas?-les dijo con diversión en los dientes

-y usted que le importa-le contesto la reina algo enojada, por la frase

-vine para ofrecerles un trato, existe un hechizo para evitar que lo que más amas, lo que más quieres en este mundo muera, y yo lo poseo, si ustedes se rinden a mí, se los daré-dijo mostrando a la madre de Zero, (La biológica, la señora, Caldariam)

-tú, ¿cómo es posible eso?-dijo el Shinigami observando a la pony, que al fin y al cabo era su madre también

-oh, también es posible, hacer esto-le dijo mostrando en una esfera, a una Celestia, más joven y llena de vida, que la que lo acompañaba a él.

\- ves también puedo hacer esto, darle vida a quienes la pierden, solo únanse a mí-les dijo viéndolos

-yo… ¿Eso, acaso es posible?-pregunto el shinigami

-claro que lo es, te unes a mí, imagina, dejar de sentir el dolor de que alguien se muera, dejar de sentir el dolor de la perdida, dejar de sentir el dolor de olvidar a quien amas, dejar de sentir el miedo de la perdida de ella-le dijo al oído del shinigami

-yo… jamás me uniré a ti, jamás después de lo que has hecho-le contesto con furia el shinigami

-¿no?-contesto enojado el rey Majin

-no, jamás nos uniremos a ti, ahora suelta a mi madre-le dijo enojado el vampiro Zero

-¿la quieres?-

-ven y pelea por ella-le reto el Rey al vampiro

Este empezó a caminar hacia enfrente, pero antes de llegar a una distancia prudente para atacar, su contraparte le detuvo:

-¿Qué crees que haces?-le pregunto

-voy a salvarla, ¿no es obvio?-le dijo

-no vallas es una trampa, no podremos hacer nada si, te destruye, el tiempo en sí, se vería afectado, y quien sabe cuáles serían las circunstancias-le contesto calmándolo

-sí, y entiendo que no quieras pelear ahora, pero yo no soy un dios, yo no soy un general, ni soy tu, aun no…. Así que yo lo hare, aunque me rompa todos los huesos del cuerpo-le respondió pasándolo como polvo

Camino y llego al campo de batalla improvisado, saco una espada y se juró a si mismo que ya jamás le fallaría a otro ser amado.

Se lanzó contra su adversario, y empezaron a luchar, no tenía que concentrarse en la pelea si no en su madre, en su familia, en lo que pudo haber sido, en qué pasaría si viviera junto con él, y así fue aumentando su poder, hasta llegar a su límite, y ahí fue cuando comprendió a lo que se refería su yo del futuro, no había forma de luchar contra eso, era inevitable, era más fuerte que él.

Cayo con una espada atravesando sus piernas, y entonces, fue cuando se defendió a si mismo (su yo del futuro lo defendió) con su espada.

-sálvala, yo lo detendré-le dijo sonriendo

El pony empezó a correr hacia la esfera, esperando salvar a su madre, con la ilusión de tenerle en sus cascos, con la ilusión de volverla a ver y entonces grito:

-poner bombas en la jaula de la Sra. Caldariam-el sádico rey

Después de un humo fue cuando se vio a la madre de Zero, si piernas traseras, y con un ojo dañado en sangre, la mirada perdida y llorando al ver a su hijo sufrir, este se acercó, el vampiro tenía lágrimas en los ojos, después de todo, después de todos los esfuerzos realizados por él, nada, no consiguió nada.

-Hay tantas cosas que me perdí, tantos besos que me perdí, hoy yo te quiero pedir perdón, por no buscarte antes, y quedarme en dolor, sin reaccionar, te pido perdón, por no ser un hijo mejor-le dijo entre llantos mientras le ponía la cabeza en el vientre y le empezaba a mover para obtener señal de vida.

-yo… olvide que sin ti no soy yo, no te alejes de mí, por favor, no sé qué hacer, no sé a dónde caminar… por favor, no-le empezaba a rogar al cadáver el pony

-sigo siendo un potrillo ante ti, estoy solo, y no sé a dónde ir, y aunque estés lejos de mí, yo te llevo en mi, en mi piel, en mis acciones, en el comer y en el hablar-le grito al cadáver

Y eso fue lo que le dolió a Celestia esas eran sus palabras (cap 16 primera parte), solo las había cambiado un poco, solo las adapto.

-sé que en tu edad, ya nevó, que canas te pinto, que el reloj ya te daño, pero no te alejes de mí, por favor te lo pido, sin ti, no soy yo, nunca te alejes de mí, yo eh salido de ti, por favor, no te alejes, yo eh de morir siendo de ti-dijo al aire al darse cuenta que ya estaba muerta

Así fue como el rey empezó a reírse de forma sádica, la risa, la vida, la muerte, los cadáveres, e incluso el mismo le perforaron la mente, a Zero.

-oh, oh, mala idea-dijo la Celestia del futuro, dando un par de pasos hacia atrás

Grito sacando su ira, al viento y ahí fue donde supero su rango, tenía tanto furia, en su piel, en su sangre, en su dolor, en su corazón, y corrió hacia su enemigo, golpeándolo con un solo casco, derribándolo, camino lentamente hacia él, lo tomo del cuello y lo aventó contra una roca, había decidido disfrutar eso, había decidido no matarle inmediatamente, había decidido hacerle rogar por la muerte, y la batalla siguió, ahora, no era el poder, sino la furia lo que impulsaba a Zero, lo que le decía que debía ser mejor que su enemigo, que debía ser más, fuerte, hasta que este, junto energía con los cascos y conjuro una esfera gigante, donde todo su poder estaba eclipsado, donde la maldad misma se encerraba, y se la lanza.

El vampiro los volteo a ver, tenía la mirada roja, tenía odio en la mirada, pero no hacia ellos, tenía dolor y lo más importante casi una energía inminente enfrente de él, la vio como si nada, y la golpeo con su pierna como si de un balón se tratase, claro que le costaba, ahí fue cuando lo vio todo claro, donde vio su pasado, fue donde vio a su madre por primera vez, y los recuerdos de ella inundaron su mente, la cual se sentía bendecida por eso.

Ahora no se podía rendir, ahora no, debía hacerlo, debía terminar, debía lograr destruir a su enemigo, se concentró, empeño su fuerza, su corazón e incluso cada respiro, cada fuerza que usaba para mantenerse en pie, y lo logro, la devolvió, devolvió aquella energía, la cual con algo de ironía del destino sádico y cruel, mato al creador

Se tiro al suelo, donde llegaron corriendo sus compañeros para ayudarlo, pero lejos de eso, su princesa, la Celestia de él, le grito:

-¡acaso estás loco!, ¡que carajos estabas pensando!-le regaño enfrente de su cara, con la voz real de Canterlot

-déjalo, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo-le contesto su contraparte la cual lo estaba abrazando, y casi llorando

-¿Qué? ¿Qué carajos dices? Porque diablos no le voy a dar una reprimenda, ¿se te fundió el cerebro?-grito más enojada consigo misma que con Zero

-callate, no sabes que es morir en vida, y perder a tus seres queridos, cállate, es una suerte que Zero este vivo-dicho esto emprendió vuelo con él en su lomo


	6. LA vida de la torre del reloj

**MLP no es mío esto es un fic , de fans para fans sin motivos de lucro, ni nada parecido la serie es de sus creadores y solo hago esto para el entretenimiento.**

**No pude subir capitulo antes, porque estaba ocupado con problemas personales, y pues no podía sacar a los personajes, (ya que Zero es una representación de mi parte amable, ¿quieran ver una de mi parte fea y horrenda? yo como un cretino)**

**Sin mas que decir me disculpo y disfruten el capitulo**

Empezó a sentir la brisa del viento correrle en su cuerpo, empezó a sentir al suavidad rasposa de las nubes que traspasaba, yendo a donde sea que ella lo llevaba, era raro, ya que se desobedeció a sí misma, y practica le estaba cumpliendo un capricho a él, sin muchos fundamentos.

Empezó a bajar lentamente, y aterrizo enfrente de la torre del reloj, la cual ya era más familiar para él, casi más como un segundo hogar, o quizás algo más, un comienzo de toda, su vida y particularmente de su aventura.

Sintió que lo acostaron en una suave cama, algo dura, pero bastante suave, como si fuera una mezcla de ambas, sentía como si la ropa fuera arrancara de su piel, empezaba a sentir la sangre salir, sangre que antes era retenida por la ropa.

Sintió un leve escalofrió por la espalda, este le bajo, cuando empezó a sentir una corriente, algo que lentamente le sanaba, esta le empezó a dar algo, un poco de energía para que su corazón volviera a palpitar, la pony que lo llevo hasta ahí, le abrió la boca, y entonces firmo el pacto del vampiro, tomo una navaja y recito:

-con esta sangre, te devuelvo la vida, sangre que vivirá en tu corazón, y que esta hará que el lata fuerte, con esta decisión, te doy mis memorias del futuro, en las cuales yo sé que te paso mi querido Zero, en las cuales yo sé que le paso a este lugar, y así ambos sonidos, se unan en el destino del amor, para que esto sea eterno-dijo cortándose fuertemente y dándole la vida al vampiro, el cual no desaprovecho ninguna gota que le fue permitido beber, hasta que vio a su princesa algo pálida y esta cayó al suelo, sonriendo ante lo que acababa de hacer.

Le entrego la vida al pony, le entrego la sangre, y le entrego lo que tenía para él, mas este no se iba a quedar a así, pues claro que no, con los recuerdos en su mente, ya sabía lo que debía hacer, lo que tenía que hacer, el verdadero funcionamiento de la torre del reloj.

Tomo un gran engrane, y lo coloco en el piso, hizo lo mismo al su lado, quedando una abertura de 6 metros, empezó a darle cuerda al mecanismo, era obvio que ella lo había creado antes de darle la sangre que tenía en el cuerpo.

-ahora, mira, un viejo pony, antes de morir, creo esta pequeña torre, la cual solo servía para que el tiempo, girara y las vidas se complementaran la una a la otra, y así lograr que alguien viva, y en lo profundo del bosque la melodía sonó, y yo, encontrado fui-

-después de que, la torre fue olvidada por todos, el mecanismo tomo vida propia y canto una canción, la cual velaba, fielmente lo que le fue encomendado- hablo subiendo a la pony, en uno de los dispositivos, y sentándose el en otro.

\- en el lado izquierdo de mi pecho, tomo la decisión, y mis cascos lentamente clavo profundamente-dicho esto, el conjuro fue realizado, la vida de él, pasaba a ser de ella nuevamente, y sus almas se convertían en una, al momento de encontrarse en el choque de la vida y la muerte, sus almas se deformaban y se adaptaban al otro, haciendo una conexión logrando el objetivo de ambos, sobrevivir

Mientras tanto en Canterlot:

La princesa Celestia brillo, y en un momento, tenía el pelo más largo y este se veía algo más rosa de lo normal, era claro que había recuperado algunos años de encima.

Esta se vio en el espejo, reacciono a los pocos minutos, eso era más que raro, como ella, la Celestia del tiempo presente, podría tener eso.

Enfrente de ella, paso su contraparte mucho más joven, más viva, y con más vitalidad, junto con un Zero un poco más alto y ahora muy sano.

Respiro profundamente, tomo aire un par de veces, antes de gritar fuertemente su propio nombre, en odio puro.

-¡Celestia¡-grito lo más fuerte que pudo, y con la voz real de Canterlot

-mande, querida-dijo está llegando a la oficina de su contraparte

-¿qué significa el tono de rosa en mi pelo?-vocifero enojada

-ah bueno, es que Zero me dio algo de energía para respirar y entonces se le paso un poquito, la mano, y ese es el resultado-le contesto algo sonriente

La princesa, estaba más que enojada, estaba más que furiosa, el odio que sentía hacia sí misma, era incalculable, casi comparable cuando envió a su hermana a la Luna, se relajó un poco viendo a Zero, era raro la forma en que el pony, podría llegar a controlarla o llegar a calmarla, era algo incluso dulce, y divertido, pero esta vez, no, se dio la media vuelta y volvió a sus asuntos.

El shinigami empezó a caminar, por los grandes pasillos, llego a donde él quería, el gran piano, en medio del salón, tomo un par de melodías, y volvió a repetir las mismas, se tranquilizaba tanto, al hacerlo, como si fuera algo místico, algo que le hacía sentir que todo está bien, tan bien como para sentirse tranquilo, bastante tranquilo, y entonces derramo una gota, una lagrima, recordó a su madre, lo poco que la había sentido y sus último adiós, hacia ella, entonces sintió que lo abrazaban por detrás y en su oído oyó un susurro:

-yo, jamás te abandonare, jamás te olvidare-le dijo su princesa, la que había venido con el del futuro y entonces logro desahogarse, en la soledad con ella.

Mientras tanto, al caer la noche su contraparte, empezaba a caminar devuelta al castillo, donde pasaría la noche, no porque fuera un vampiro, sino porque solo sería un blanco, fácil aun habiendo derrotado a su padre, y con un solo enemigo esta vez a quien vencer, paso por un lago, el cual empezó a ver, camino un poco hacia la orilla, e intento levantar el agua, sin tocarla, y con el mínimo de magia posible, no lo lograba conseguir, lo volvió a intentar, y una vez más, más y más hasta que alguien lo detuvo.

Como pudo ser tan idiota, ahí, frente a él estaba su padre, se quedó viendo, entonces lo entendió, si quiera atacarlo ya lo hubiera hecho, había ido a hablar con él.

-sé que no me vienes a atacar ¿para qué has venido?-le dijo

-eh venido a hablar, el poder que mostraste hoy, fue más que impresionante, no sé porque no lo aprovechas bien-le dijo este

-lo eh aprovechado bien-le contesto secante

-y eso se nota, pero por más que lo prolongues pasara, todo lo que hagas, pasara, y ella morirá, tú lo sabes, ni siquiera con el poder de la muerte corriendo por tus venas, lo podrás detener entonces, ¿no te convendría un trato conmigo?-le pregunto algo chocante

-tu sabes que nunca me uniré a ti, jamás, por más que insistas jamás, ni en el futuro ni hoy-le contesto

-bueno, supongo que tienes palabra, ¿te parecería mañana? ¿En medio campo?, ¿a las doce del mediodía? Digo, tu serás 2 y yo uno, tengo que tener al menos el día de mi parte-le contesto marchándose

-ahí estaré, y lograre vencerte- le dijo

Se sentó un momento, había sido implosivo, y ahora debía pagar la consecuencias, más bien todo el reino debía pagar las consecuencias, se empezó a preparar, camino hacia el castillo, debía empezar a advertirle a todos en él, corrió lo más rápido que pudo.

-haber mañana debemos enfrentarlos al ser más poderoso con el cual hemos luchado y todo gracias a ti-le dijo su contraparte

-sí, pero no tenemos otra alternativa, además de que tengo un plan-le contesto

-quisiera saber cuál es-le dijo la Celestia del futuro sonriendo al verle la esperanza

-bueno, tú me dijiste que podrías crear un portal al ¿tártaro no?-le pregunto

-sí, eso dije-le contesto la Reina Celestia

-podríamos condenarlo eternamente al tártaro-dijo este con una sonrisa.

Tenían listo el plan ahora solamente faltaba ejecutarlo.


	7. Problemas familiares

**MLP no es mío esto es un fic , de fans para fans sin motivos de lucro, ni nada parecido la serie es de sus creadores y solo hago esto para el entretenimiento.**

**No pude subir capitulo antes, porque estaba ocupado con problemas personales, y pues no podía sacar a los personajes, (ya que Zero es una representación de mi parte amable, ¿quieran ver una de mi parte fea y horrenda? yo como un cretino)**

**Sin mas que decir me disculpo y disfruten el capitulo**

**Advertencia: LunaXSombra nada de clop, solo empalagos amorosos :3**

Empezaron a caminar, listos para la batalla, eso era todo el momento de la verdad, el momento de vivir o de morir, ahí fue cuando el joven vampiro corrió hacia su padre, quien descansaba tranquilo observando el cielo, pocos instantes antes de que llegara saco su espada, el vampiro choco contra ella, ambos aceros chocaron y entonces la lucha más difícil comenzó.

En la mentes de ambos el perder no era opción, ni siquiera el humillarse por la vida, tenían una cosa en común, o más bien muchas, los ideales, la forma de atacar, las estrategias de guerra e incluso un ejército parecido, pero ambos eran el otro lado de la moneda, ahí fue cuando nuestro príncipe cayó al suelo, y haciendo gala de una maniobra de espada, lo salvo su contraparte.

-ya decía yo que no vendrías-rio el rey Majin.

Se levantó y ambos empezaron a luchar, era una pelea de 2 contra y 1, y aun así al vampiro le pareció que esta se ponía cada vez más difícil, cada vez más difícil el sobrevivir, era una lucha solo de ellos mientras el imperio esperaba el ataque del ejército del rey.

Ahí frente a la princesa luna, apareció la pony que tenía ver, la bruja, la madre biológica de Sombra y la madre adoptiva de Zero, se vieron a los ojos y grito:

-Equestria ríndanse ahora y la mayoría solo morirá, o pelen y los que sobrevivan a las 3 dela tarde, cuando ganemos se arrodillaran ante mí-grito divertida mandando su ejercito

-Equestria, no pase mil años, en la luna, para esto, yo elijo la gloria de morir en batalla como una héroe, como una guerrera, que quedarme en el olvido, nadie recogerá las flores en nuestras tumbas, luchar y entregarle al destino un poco de lo que me dio, forjar con valor el instante-

-yo elijo la gloria al olvido- dijo Luna a sus pony quienes estaban en la entrada al valle para subir a Canterlot

-luchar y entregarle al destino lo que la vida da, y que me falta por llegar- a completo Sombra rugiendo, con su armadura

-y caminar con la furia salvaje de quien vence hoy-Grito twilight, colocándose detrás de ellos.

-Equestrianos lleven a Equestria en sus corazones- dijo esto, la princesa de la Luna e invoco a su dimittian, el cual le dio una armadura oscura y una espada con tal filo que podría cortar a la misma tierra.

Y así la guerra por la supervivencia del ejército más fuerte empezó, Sombra corrió guiando a su armada, salto sobre el enemigo y empezó a matar, ante todas las apuestas, aun se movía muy bien, sabía lo que hacía, y podría luchar de tal forma que el mismo destruiría a una armada si se lo propone.

Luna le siguió el paso, sabía que ambos juntos, lo lograrían debían permanecer unidos, para así vencer al mal.

El shinigami cayó al suelo, mientras su contraparte, corrió más rápido hacia su padre, giro la espada y salto y choco de nuevo las espadas, harto de esa pelea repetitiva, activo su poder:

-dimittian- grito a los vientos tomando una forma más temible y poderosa, recordó demás peleas, recordó el pasado:

-tu no sirves para nada, nada, no puede ser que te lleves todo el día leyendo y no sepas lo que te pregunto-le grito su padre haciendo que llorara

-llorando no lograras, nada, nada, eres inútil, no sirves para nada-le agrego golpeándolo

Despertó de su sueño, y empezó a esquivar los golpes uno, tras, otro, cada vez más fuerte, giraba más rápido, lo estaba logrando.

-Luna, no te separes de mí, pasa junto a mí las pruebas que te ponga la vida-le dijo sosteniendo la herida que tenía en el pecho

-Sombra, yo no puedo luchar, jamás podremos ganar esta pelea, es demasiado para nosotros, nos sobre pasa, y nos ahoga-le dijo viéndolo a los ojos

-si estas a mi lado, si conmigo vas, nada detendrá mi voluntad, jamás-le dijo viéndolo

-¿jamás? ¿Estarás siempre conmigo?-le pregunto incrédula

-sí, porque yo te amo-le contesto el Rey haciendo que la princesa, sintiera que le recorría una descarga electica obligándola a pelear.

-dame el poder que me hace falta, eleva mi alma, enciende mi corazón, y usa el valor que se encuentra en mí, y ahora el dolor se fue de mí, y los sueños podremos defender, juntemos nuestras almas, y venceremos, aunque nos lastimen sin fin, y lograremos ser lo héroes-le dijo dándole un beso haciendo que el poder de ambos se incrementara y se formara un escudo que los protegió del ataque final de la madre de Sombra.

Ambos pony estaban en el suelo, ahora era imposible ganar, jamás la tuvieron tan difícil, jamás pensaron en llegar a perder, el miedo en los ojos de ambos, solo les hizo llorar al verse la cara, en modo de rendición.

Ahí fue cuando ambas princesas los protegieron:

-cambiaras el destino, y lo que depara, siguen firmes vuestros pasos, porque no eres débil, seguirás avanzando con rumbo al infinito, aunque el mundo este entre gritos, nada te detendrá ya-le dijo la princesa a Zero, a ambos ya que eran el mismo pony.

-creemos en la luz que nos prepara, y la oscuridad que nos cuida, y así podremos vencer, aunque el dolor siempre este, los sueños defieras-dijo la princesa usando la misma metáfora.

-luchemos con todo Luna-le dijo Sombra, esta lo tomo y lo llevaba en sus pies, ambos empezaron a juntar sus ataques más potentes, el dimittian de Luna, y el amant in tenebris de Sombra (Sombra lo creo ¿qué creen que no lo va a usar?)

-lagrimas que ya no llorare-dijo Luna

-de tu triste cara -agrego Sombra

-enciende mi alma-

-dame el poder que me falta-sonrió Sombra al verla a los ojos preparando el ataque

-haz explotar mi corazón-

-el sueño de ambos traerá la luz-

-junto con la esperanza del amor-a completo el mandando el ataque, juntos haciendo que la madre se Sombra se disolviera con la gran energía enviada

Los pony saltaron, contra su padre, empezaron a luchar, a la derecha, a la izquierda, nada lo podría detener, porque ese era un nuevo mundo, un mundo donde los demonios internos de ambos se disolvían, donde los podrían vencer, donde él sabía que ella, jamás lo abandonaría.

-eres un inútil, eres basura, eres antinatural, eres un holgazán, no sirves para nada-las voces de su padre le recorrían la mente, luchaban con aun más fuerza, y entonces se vieron el vampiro y el rey Majin, a los ojos y sonrió el vampiro, este choco la espada de su contraparte, dejándolo sin arma, y lo lanzo lejos de ahí.

Ahí fue cuando creyeron que todo, absolutamente todo estaba, perdido, volvió a mirar a su padre y grito:

-ahora mátalo-se aventó en una vuelta hacia atrás, para evitar que el ataque le llegara a él, y entonces la hechicera más poderosa, más bien la última druida, movió sus brazos fuertemente, se quitó el parche del su ojo, y del suelo emergió un poderoso dragón de color esmeralda, el cual se llevó entre los dientes al rey Majin, y una vez en el cielo, este exploto destruyendo al ejercito del rey.

-gracias mama-le grito Zero a la pony que lo veía desde lejos, y se volvía a colocar el parche, y esta se desapareció.

-¿que fue eso?-le preguntaron atónitas las princesas

-era mi madre, ¿no la vieron?-le pregunto Zero, moviendo la cabeza de lado

-tienes unos poderosos ojos shinigami chico-paso de lado su contraparte quitándose el polvo dejando ver en claro que el sí vio a su madre, en espíritu.

-oh, entonces, ¿ya se van?-pregunto el vampiro moviendo la cabeza hacia un lado, viendo a la reina

-sí, cosita, quisiera quedarme más tiempo-le contesto está a él, tras las risas de sus compañeros, esta lo agarro de la bufanda que usualmente llevaba y le planto un beso en la boca, donde ambos jugaron el papel del otro, como si sus bocas quisieran conocerse, los labios, tardaban en reaccionar, y las lenguas tardaron el despegarse

-oh, eso fue algo genial-dijo el poni separándose, dejando un rastro de saliva en la boca de su princesa.

-lo fue-

-creo que es momento de irnos, tenemos que arreglar muchas cosas en el futuro-dijo algo divertido el shinigami, este le dio un pequeño pergamino a Zero

-no lo abras hasta que comprendas el significado de lo importante-le dijo

-yo se aseguró de eso-le dijo la princesa del presente, dándole un beso en la boca al Zero del futuro, algo más romántico y menos erótico que el anterior de sus contrapartes

-Zero, no cambies-le dijo a los ojos la reina, al vampiro, y esta empezó a desaparecer, en un as de luz, amarillenta.

-por usted no cambiare reina-le dijo sonriente

-oh, creo que algunos 500 años en el futuro te harán cambiar-le dijo

-son 500, años más viejos eso es impresiónate-le dijo antes de que esta se fuera.


	8. La muerte ya los separo

**MLP no es mío esto es un fic , de fans para fans sin motivos de lucro, ni nada parecido la serie es de sus creadores y solo hago esto para el entretenimiento.**

**No pude subir capitulo antes, porque estaba ocupado con problemas personales, y pues no podía sacar a los personajes, (ya que Zero es una representación de mi parte amable, ¿quieran ver una de mi parte fea y horrenda? yo como un cretino)**

**Sin mas que decir me disculpo y disfruten el capitulo**

El pony estaba sentado, en el sillón, el unicornio entro a la sala, y saco un par de tijeras con un atomizador con su magia, y Celestia la hizo la seña para que esta empezara a cortarle el pelo.

-y dime ¿Cómo logras hacer el cubito con los colores?-le pregunto Celestia, haciendo que se distrajera y la estilista pudiera cortarle el pelo, pues según Celestia lo tenía muy grande o muy abultado en su melena.

-pues, empiezo haciendo la cruz blanca-dijo girándolo un poco y haciendo una cruz de color blanco

-después, hago las esquinas blancas, moviendo abajo, lado, subo, y lado-dijo haciéndolo 4 veces, y después terminando las esquinas.

El pony lo hacía bastante rápido, hace algunos días, cuando Zero empezó a jugar con el curioso juguete y por excelencia el máximo representante de estos y el dolor de cabeza para muchos, nunca creyó que lo haría tan rápido, pues al fin y al cabo nunca lo intento hacer por su cuenta, y nunca pensó que en poco tiempo lo haría de manera rápida, lo que no era tan conveniente como distracción para que le cortasen el pelo.

-espera, creo que vas muy rápido-le dijo Celestia intentando ganar tiempo para que su estilista le cortase el pelo, y al mismo tiempo que no moviera la cabeza tan rápido, para evitar cortarle de más el pelo

-bueno, puedo hacerlo más lento si quieres-le dijo algo confuso por el comportamiento

-sí, eso ayudaría a aprender-le dijo la princesa intentando ganar tiempo

-bueno, después de hacer, la parte blanca, hacemos la segunda línea y el centro que queremos poner, lo llevamos al lado contrario, bajamos, traemos el lado, subimos y después hacemos lo mismo-le dijo haciéndolo lentamente

-oh que interesante, y ¿después que se hace?-le pregunto con algo de tontería y sarcasmo, más el pony no lo llego a notar.

-después lo tenemos que hacer la línea de los amarillos, y para eso, bajamos blancos, jalamos, subimos, y movemos, y después movemos la parte de abajo 1 vez, y hacemos lo mismo, para que quede la parte del medio unida-le dijo

-oh, bueno y ¿ahora qué sigue?-le dijo la princesa

-hacer la línea de los amarillos, y para eso movemos un lado, y subimos, movemos este lado, bajamos, movemos la parte de los amarrillos y tenemos la cruz amarilla-le dijo mostrando el cubo

-oh y ¿qué más falta?-le pregunto viendo que solo le faltaba un poco a la peluquera

-acomodamos la cruz, subimos, esta parte, después la movemos, después la bajamos, y después le damos una vuelta, subimos y damos otras 2 vueltas y así esta-le dijo mostrando el cubo

-ahora solo falta acomodar las esquinas y ponerlas, movemos este lado, subimos blancos, regresamos, y subimos esta parte blanca, después regresamos y bajamos, los blancos, los bajamos y regresamos y después bajamos y así se acomodan-le dijo el pony mostrando el cubo

-oh y ¿qué falta para terminar?-le pregunto la princesa

-pues hacer el primer algoritmo y lo terminamos-le dijo sonriendo

-oh bueno después me enseñas-le dijo viendo que le terminaron de cortar el pelo, y le mostro un espejo, para que diera su opinión

-oh bueno, me gusto, está bien jeje-dijo al ver el resultado de su melena de colores negro y toques blancos, me gusto.

Poco tiempo después estaban compitiendo Discord contra Zero, el dios del caos, saco su lengua larga de serpiente y con esta tomo un pastelillo y lo enredo y se lo llevo a la boca, Zero sonrió, era algo fácil, este abrió la boca de par en par, y metió los colmillos en una gelatina, succionándola completamente, hasta dejándola como una pasa, y así siguieron por algunos postres más, hasta que un par de guardias o más bien muchos guardias estaban haciendo apuestas sobre quien podría hacer las cosas más locas o extrañas, ergo locas con la comida, y sobre todo bizarras.

-¿eso es todo pequeño vampirito?-le dijo el dios del caos, enredando su lengua alrededor de una montaña de helado y tragándolo completo

-oh claro que puedo superar eso-le dijo confiado, saco su lengua de vampiro o más bien de serpiente y la hizo crecer el doble de larga que la de Discord y la enredo en un pastel, después lo tomo de un sorbo.

-me alegra que se diviertan, también que coman bien y que la guardia apueste sobre todo-dijo Celestia atrás de ellos, voltearon lentamente, ambos con la cara de miedo, y Zero con bigote de pastel

-Discord vete de mí vista-le ordeno esta, cuando se fue por fin, en un haz de luz, Luna apareció, de la piel de Celestia dejando ver quien en realidad era

-qué asco me da Discord- se quejó de el con Zero

-oh, por poco, creí que eras Celestia, aunque no hablas, como ella, ni tampoco gritas como ella-le dijo sonriendo

-sí, bueno, quería que se fuera, y que dejaras algo de postre-dijo tomando un pastelito, una galleta, y un buen pedazo de gelatina

-oh, solo hubieras dicho, mira lo olvidaron-le dijo señalando el dinero de los guardias que corrieron al ver a Luna vestida de Celestia.

-será mejor dárselos-dijo esta al ver al pony, mas este se le quedo viendo como si algo en su aspecto hubiera cambiado, pero, por más que la veía no sabía adivinar que era, hasta que miro sus orejas notando algo raro.

Camino hasta su cuarto y desapareció del salón.

-Luna, que bueno que te veo, oye que vas a hacer esta tarde, Zero dijo que iba al imperio de cristal así que tengo la tarde libre-le dijo Celestia sentándose enfrente de ella.

-claro hermana, podemos salir toda la tarde, ¿y qué quieres hacer?-le pregunto

-ni idea, quizás solo pasar el tiempo-le dijo la mayor

-hola y ¿para cuándo es la boda?-le pregunto Zero a su hermano mayor entrando a su despacho

-¿qué boda?-pregunto el más grande sin verlo

-oh, la tuya y la de Luna-le dijo sonriendo, escondiendo algo detrás de el

El más grande dejo los papeles de lado, y volteo algo nervioso, vio a su hermano sonriendo, y este con su cara parecía que se reía de él o decía ya te atrape.

-¿Quién te dijo eso?-le pregunto

-tu- dijo saltando y dándole una espada envuelta en tela

-oh, gracias, es el primer regalo de boda que me dan-dijo, abriéndola para darse cuenta que estaba hecha de diamante y tenía un mango hecho de metal.

-¿tú la hiciste no?-le pregunto

-claro, si la hubiera comprado no la hubieran hecho a mi gusto, ¿Qué te parece?-le pregunto

-pues es el mejor regalo que me has dado, y eso es decir mucho-le dijo sonriendo

-eso me recuerda que ya perdiste la apuesta de hace algunos años-le dijo la princesa de la noche, a su hermana caminando por los jardines reales

-¿Cuál de todas Luna?-le pregunto algo divertida, pues entre tantas cosas que les gustaba hacer era la de hacer apuestas.

-a menos que te cases antes d meses, yo la abre ganado-dijo sonriendo dándole la noticia, y mostrándole el arete

-oh, mi pequeña hermana me haces tan feliz, mi pequeña Luna, ya creció-dijo abrazándola y sacudiéndola

-celes…Celestia, vamos me ahorcas-dijo riendo abrazando a su hermana también

La soltó, y hablo:

-quien diría que te quedarías con Sombra-dijo muy feliz

-¿Cómo sabes que fue Sombra?-le pregunto

-me lo acabas de decir-

-¿y soy el primero que lo sabe?-le pregunto el príncipe a su hermano

-pues, supongo, creo que Luna, hoy se lo diría a Celestia, y mañana a las demás-le dijo pensando en lo que harían

-¿oh, y hace cuanto que se lo propusiste?-le pregunto

-1 semana después, del final de la aventura del tiempo, ósea hace unas 2 semanas-le dijo pensando en lo rápido que pasaban el tiempo

-oh que genial, y ¿por qué no lo habían avisado?-le pregunto

-pues queríamos decirles a todos juntos, pero ya me ganaste la sorpresa-le dijo sonriendo

-y ¿qué sucedió que dejaste que te cortaran el pelo?-a completo cambiando de tema

-pues, me distrajeron al momento de cortarme el pelo-contesto algo pensativo volteando a ver su pelo en un espejo

-¿y eso significa que perderé la apuesta?-le pregunto Celestia a su hermana

-sí, y tendrás que salir vestida a hacer tu trabajo por un día-dicho esto empezó a reír la princesa de la noche

Eso ya lo veremos pensó la princesa del sol, empezando a hablar sobre la boda y sus preparativos, y así transcurrió la tarde, poco después dieron la noticia, ya por separado, Sombra al imperio de cristal y Luna, a Canterlot.

Y así pasaron los meses, claro que con los preparativos para la boda, el tiempo pasaba algo más rápido, claro que faltando algunos meses, y con la boda a juego Celestia, tenía un plan para evitar que su hermana, ganara, al cabo solo ocupaba un papel, con la firma de Zero, y quien sabe quizás se podría divertir un rato con él.

-¡¿Qué?!-grito Celestia a la hora de que Cadence le dijo que no podía casarlos

-pero esa es una muy mala escusa-le contesto

-tía, yo lo sé, pero es que, aun si lo hago, como símbolo, ante, el amor, no estarían cazados-le dijo algo nerviosa

-pues, tienes razón, aunque es vacío-le dijo Zero, con algo de rareza en sus palabras

-pero hasta que la muerte los separe no puede ser un impedimento-dijo algo molesta

-y ya nos separó-le dijo Zero mostrando los colmillos en su boca

-ah, Tía, lo siento, yo lo haría, pero, el amor no los conocerá como una pareja-le dijo Cadence, poniendo una mueca triste

-¿oh bueno y por qué tan de repente querían casarse?-le pregunto Cadence

-pues… es algo complicado de explicar-dijo Zero

-¿está embarazada? –pregunto algo curiosa y mostrando una sonrisa picara

-no, de hecho soy casi estéril-dijo Celestia algo sonrojada

-oh, creí que era eso-dijo entre risas

-bueno-dijo Celestia, dándole la espalda, y bajando las alas

Después de un rato, de hablar sobre el tema con Cadence, Zero fue a su cuarto o más bien el que compartía con su novia, la vio que estaba en la cama, y tapada con sus alas se metió en las sabanas, y la vio, le beso la nariz, como siempre lo hacía.

-si me quemo con la vela no siento calor, si me corto con el chuchillo yo no siento el dolor, más en mi corazón que no palpita, siento tu amor-le dijo sonriéndole

-estoy bien, solo que algo molesta por la jodida regla, es que es una tontería-le dijo

Este le beso otra vez, la nariz, y mordió el cuello, cosa que a ella le gustaba bastante

-bueno, me convenciste-se levanta, y se mueve a la ventana, aprovechando que es de noche

-¿quieres volar?-le pregunto abriendo las alas, haciendo que el pony, se subiera a ella, y esta empezara a volar llegando a una nube, para recostarse

-bueno, es una lástima que no seas mi prometida-le dijo Zero

-sí, es una lástima, pero aun así eres mi novio-le dijo está sonriendo

-¿novio?, nunca lo eh propuesto-

-¿quieres ser mi novio?-le pregunto

-claro pero…-le tapó la boca

-ves, ahora lo eres, y también eres mío-le dijo tapándole con un ala

Este la beso, y le mordió un poco el cuello.

-tienes razón soy tuyo-le dijo sonriendo


	9. Eres mio, y me perteneces

**MLP no es mío esto es un fic , de fans para fans sin motivos de lucro, ni nada parecido la serie es de sus creadores y solo hago esto para el entretenimiento.**

**No pude subir capitulo antes, porque estaba ocupado con problemas personales, y pues no podía sacar a los personajes, (ya que Zero es una representación de mi parte amable, ¿quieran ver una de mi parte fea y horrenda? yo como un cretino)**

**Sin mas que decir me disculpo y disfruten el capitulo**

**Advertencia: Clop ZeroXCelestia; OcXCelestia **

Continuaron besándose por un largo tiempo, el pony iba tomando mayor práctica pero aun así Celestia no se dejaba dominar, ella no iba a ser la "sumisa", ella iba a ser la dominante ahí como en todo el resto de su vida. Después lo tomo de su hocico y empezó la lucha de lenguas en ambas bocas.

Esta le tomo los cascos y los puso en su cintura, después coloco uno en su trasero, se tallo en contra de este y continúo con el beso por otros minutos.

-princesa, la amo-le dijo cuando se atrevió a verla a los ojos mientras recuperaban aire para seguir con la danza de besos

-Zero, yo, también te amo-le dijo sonrojada viendo a los ojos al pony, cuyo color ya no era gris sino rojo

La abrazo, moviendo sus cascos a su espalda mientras le lamia con algo de tontería el cuello, y para alguien experimentada en la vida como Celestia eso era algo, divertido, puesto que su compañero era inexperto y además en sus palabras bastante adorable y lindo.

-¿nunca has estado con una yegua verdad?-le dijo divertida viéndolo

-no, jamás había estado con una chica, es la primera-le dijo sonrojado

Esto hizo que Celestia se excitara de cierta manera y que el pony le pareciera más atractivo aun, pues por más que Zero creciera aun seria menor que ella y mas inexperto en todo, eso le atraía bastante quizás es que nunca pudo tener hijos y Zero representaba de forma placentera y carnal eso, y no es que ella fuera una pony con ganas de hacer incesto, solo que Zero con todas las fallas y todo le parecía bastante erótico y bastante lascivo, mientras que para él era bastante agradable besarla y tenerla a su lado, y no es que la pony lo hubiera ayudado desde que despertó del hielo, si no por todo que la amaba, empezando por la forma que lo trataba y además por cómo era, lo lasciva que era, lo hermosa y la pureza que tenía, además de los grandes besos y tan profundos que era casi imposible no amarla.

La pony lo paro un poco y lo subió a su espalda para emprender el vuelo de regreso al castillo, pero antes y haciendo gala de toda su imaginación erótica sin caer en lo guarro o moralmente mal, habla con una voz sexy.

-ponte detrás de mí, y sujétate vamos a volver-le dijo al oído al pony el cual obedeció y se coloco de forma que parecían pareja en pleno acto, el pony se sujeto a su cintura la cual no estaba nada mal, y en el camino su compañera movió bastante el trasero lo cual hizo que el pony naturalmente y normalmente se tallo siguiéndole el juego, Celestia rio divertida y algo excitada por la acción del pony, llegaron al castillo y hasta caminar a llegar a la habitación de Celestia no dejo que Zero se bajara de ella.

-¿te gusto el paseo?-le pregunto

-bastante princesa-le contesto con una sonrisa

-lo note amor-dijo esto y lo tomo en sus cascos para volver a besarlo, siguió y empezaron a caminar juntos hasta llegar a la cama de Celestia y lo aventó con algo de fuerza, lo miro lascivamente y le susurro al oído:

-espera un poco amor- dijo esto y se metió al baño, ya adentro se arreglo rápidamente

-vamos, vamos, donde estaban mis medias, donde está el labial cuando se ocupa-pensó en su mente buscando los objetos para "arelarse" para su amante, encontró unas medias rosas con la punta del pie negra y de encaje, se coloco un poco de delineador en los ojos y un labial rojo puro.

-¿Cómo me veo amor?-le dijo saliendo del baño

-bastante bien princesa-dijo sonrojado y sonriente

-dime amor, cuando estemos juntos-le replico está acercándose a la cama, cuando llego se subió encima de él y lo miro a los ojos

-¿quieres o me detengo?-le dijo seriamente sin ningún juego o provocación

-ahh… continuamos… amor…-le dijo sonriendo con sonrojo pero a la vez seguro de lo que decía

-¿seguro?-le dijo esta vez con una voz mas erótica y sensual

-bastante-le dijo el pony siguiéndole el juego

Estos se volvieron a besar pero esta vez Celestia iba por su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que lo empezaba a masturbar lo cual no le costó mucho pues el pony ya estaba algo excitado, bajo besándolo y mordiéndole el cuello simulando ser una vampiresa. Continúo hasta llegar a donde estaba su miembro ya a toda su excitación. Lo lamio, lentamente, siguió subiendo la intensidad igual como subían los gemidos de su amante.

-¿te gusta?-pregunto esta

-si, mucho continua-le pidió este excitado a más no poder

-¿si quieres que continúe me tienes que regresar el favor?-le dijo sonriendo y entonces puso el resto de su cuerpo sobre él, Zero la lamio un poco probando su sabor prohibido, el cual era más que nada, dulce y empalagoso, el probar las partes del cuerpo de su pareja era tan erótico y tan excitante, ambos hacían bien su parte, ella lamia desde el principio hasta la cabeza, también enredaba su lengua en él, el lamia y metía la lengua en ella, lamia como si fuera el chocolate más rico del mundo, y el sabor de ella era tan adictivo y tan dulce, quizás todos los dulces que consumían ellos hacían que esa parte del cuerpo fuera bastante dulce y aditiva.

El pony continuo llevando la delantera a ella, si él seguía así haría que ella terminara antes y eso Celestia no lo podía permitir, y empezó a usar sus técnicas más sucias y perversas para logar ganar la batalla de amor que esta vez luchaban en su cama, ambos subían el ritmo, pero con cierta vergüenza Celestia gimió:

-ahí, continua me vengo amor-jimio y acto seguido Zero disfruto de los dulces jugos que salían de su amante, Celestia le quito su trasero de enfrente de su cara, y se enfoco en su miembro

-princesa si sigue yo… voy a… correrme-dijo en un gemido soltando su semen en la boca de Celestia quien bebió todo el semen del pony

La princesa después de que tomara el regalo de su amante, lo beso y siguió con su trabajo pero esta vez con su casco para volver a su tarea anterior pero esta vez de forma diferente y mucho más placentera.

El pony la tomo del su trasero y lo toco como si intentara acercarse a él, ella vio esto y dijo:

-Valla al parecer quiere continuar-lo lamio otra vez y sintió en sus cascos que su masaje ya había hecho resultado

Ella se puso sobre él, y le dio un gesto afirmativo para que empezara a hacerle el amor, lo empezó a hacer despacio para que ambos acostumbraran al movimiento de las caderas que hacían al mover sus cuerpos, este logro darle la vuelta a su amante, y empezó a besar su cuello lentamente dejando pequeñas mordidas.

Y si hacer el amor era placentero las mordidas eran bastante eróticas y también bastante relajantes, ciertamente para Celestia estar con el pony era lo mas erótico en su vida sexual, y ella tenía experiencia pero el pony, al parecer las novelas eróticas le funcionaban en ese momento a Zero. Pero ella quería llevar el control de la relación, le dio la vuelta y dijo:

-ahora mando yo amo- dicho esto empezó a usar sus caderas de forma bastante placentera, Zero empezó a jadear, pero no falto mucho para seguirle el ritmo, ambos disfrutaban mucho ese momento, era bastante erótico y especial por el simple hecho hacerlo con quien amas.

-claro amor, tus mandas-le dijo sosteniéndola de las caderas, e intentando seguir el ritmo con su miembro viril

Un rato después, Celestia le empezó a rasguñar la espalda

-Zero, yo me vengo-le dijo terminando en el

-yo ya casi-le dijo besándola, y subiendo el ritmo

-vamos lléname, puedes hacerlo-le dijo completamente sonrojada y aun en el éxtasis

Este se vino en su interior, haciendo que el orgasmo de su compañera, sea más placentero, y más duradero, ambos se empezaron a dormir.

-eres mío, a pesar de no ser mi pareja, eres mío-le dijo, poniéndole un collar y abrazándole, envolviéndole en sus alas


	10. Por siempre y para siempre

**MLP no es mío esto es un fic , de fans para fans sin motivos de lucro, ni nada parecido la serie es de sus creadores y solo hago esto para el entretenimiento.**

Zero despertó, mas no se quería levantar aun, quería seguir ahí, acostado, en la suave, y cómoda cama donde ahora descansaba.

Mas Celestia no lo pensaba así.

-despierta, que ya es hora de levantarnos-le dijo moviéndolo un poco

-pero, soy un vampiro-le contesto tapándose más con las cobijas

-no, me importa, en el castillo no hay sol, y tenemos que hacer lo de la boda-le contesto moviéndolo mas

-pero, aún falta una semana para eso-le dijo

-aun así el ensaño no puede esperar, tenemos que levantarnos- lo levanto con magia, y lo llevo a empujones donde ambos empezaron a lavarse los dientes

Celestia, saco su lengua un poco y la limpio, al igual que su boca, Zero la vio e hizo lo mismo, esta siguió con el resto de su lengua, sacándola toda, para limpiarla a profundidad, Zero hizo lo mismo, más la lengua del vampiro, media algo más de 25 cm, Celestia se preguntaba mentalmente, ¿qué rayos?, y este la voltio a ver y sonrió.

-Zero, eso es algo asqueroso-le dijo terminando de lavarse los dientes y la cara, poco después salió el vampiro dejando sus colmillos relucientes

-no te quejaste ayer cuando…-le tapó la boca, quitándole el collar de perro que la noche anterior le había puesto y lo guardo

-¿espera y porque tenías eso? –le dijo algo curioso

-era para darte una sorpresa después, pero tú me la diste a mí-le dijo sonriendo

Empezaron a caminar, y a charlar por el camino, llegaron al desayuno, y Sombra, quien estaba ahí por la boda, vio que el comportamiento de Zero era algo extraño, lo vio, hasta que en el cuello de su hermano, vio, algo parecido a una mordida, pero como un moretón, después sonrió de forma burlona, y bajo la cara para evitar sonreír, o reír, no es que se riera de la relación, es solo que ese tipo de temas aparte de ser morbosos, son algo graciosos para la gran mayoría.

Se levantaron y empezaron a ir, al gran salón, donde Shining y Cadence también se casaron, se acomodaron todos, y empezó la ceremonia.

-no podemos saltarnos la parte de lo ¿aburrido y pasar a lo bueno?-pregunto Luna

-es cierto, opino lo mismo-apoyo Zero

-no, es algo que se ocupa hacer, aparte de que ya falta poco-dijo Celestia viéndolos con cara de molestia

-bueno ya no digo nada- dijo Luna algo apenada por el regaño

Y así continuo la ceremonia, hasta que se detuvieron, por un "descanso", para practicar la cena después de la ceremonia donde nuestros protagonistas notaron que Sombra y Luna no se quería despegar en el baile.

-es lo único que me gusta de las prácticas de la boda, ¿Qué te gusta a ti?-le dijo Luna viendo a Sombra con los ojos abiertos como platos, haciendo que este se enamorada aún mas de ella, de las cosas más maravillosas que tenía su prometida, era el par de ojos, tan encantadores, tan atrapantes y tan hermosos.

-todo, pero me gustaría practicar la luna de miel-dijo besándola en el cuello

-oh, claro que te encantaría, salvaje-le contesto riendo y algo sonrojada

-nunca te quejaste de que fuera un salvaje-le contesto sonriendo para seguir con el baile

Zero estaba recargado en Celestia, Shining y Cadence de la misma forma pero al revés, era ella quien se recargaba en él, y las portadoras con algunos pretendientes pero la mayoría solas, claro que Spike, disfrutaba mucho de que Zero, como favor, personal le consiguió ser la pareja de Rarity y que la boda fuera en parejas, no fue tan difícil convencer a la organizadora, en ese caso su novia, y tampoco fue tan difícil decir levemente que sería bueno que la modista fuera con el dragón.

-¿sabes comúnmente yo debería de estar recargada en ti?-le dijo la princesa al pony sacándolo de sus pensamientos

-comúnmente la que tendría que usar tu collar, y ser la sumisa serias tu-le dijo el pony mirándola felizmente

-considero que es algo justo-dijo tomándolo con un ala y abrazándolo, claro que al pony, no iba a dejar que mandara en la cama, por 2 razones, una le encantaba darle pelea y otra ella no era ni iba a hacer la típica princesita en apuros que la tenían que rescatar y salvarla, claro que la había rescatado y agradecía eso, pero tampoco iba a ser tan dependiente, sabia darse su papel de mujer o en este caso yegua.(**Rewien si también crees que más chicas deberían actuar como Celestia** )

-¿y dónde está tu cubito?-le pregunto Celestia a Zero

-bueno, se rompió-le dijo algo divertido pero también aburrido

-oh bueno te podría comprar otro ¿si quieres?-le dijo sonriendo, viendo que el pony se aburría sin el juguete y tampoco quería que se la pasara todo el día durmiendo

-me consientes demasiado, quizás me vas a malcriar-le dijo sonriendo por el gesto, pero diciendo que si

-¿oh quien dijo que sería gratis?-le dijo sonriendo y haciendo un macabro plan, en su mente

Celestia, estaba tirada con las alas abiertas y sudando en su cama, Zero la estaba abrazando y estaba en su cintura, acababan de terminar con de cerrar el trato.

-toma tu dinero perra-le dijo Celestia arrogándole un fago de billetes a su novio

-tus fantasías son tan raras-le dijo viéndola y abrazándola mucho mas

-no son raras, solo que tú te centras en el amor, yo me centro en el erotismo, y somos la pareja perfecta, con tu amor y mi sensualidad, hacemos esto de una forma fantástica-le dijo, abrazándolo también

Zero la beso en la nariz, como ya era una costumbre para él, y un símbolo de amor, como un código secreto entre ellos, algo que les ayudaría a saber si eran en realidad ellos, si en realidad lo suyo era un amor verdadero y puro, como el primer día, tan puro como el día que Zero la vio, por primera vez, tan puro como cuando ella pensó por primera vez en el como pareja.

-este día sería perfecto-dijo Zero siguiendo de cerca de Sombra, claro que no era raro que ambos se pusieran a cantar o a tararear algunas letras, mas ahora era algo inusual, puesto que ambos estaban en los calabozos del castillo, donde estaba Cadence, hace algún tiempo atrás

-eso es molesto-le contesto su hermano sin voltearlo a ver

-vamos si me pasara a mí, tu estuvieras muy divertido-le contesto Zero viéndolo

-tal vez, y dime ¿cómo caíste aquí?-le pregunto

-pues la verdad, no lo sé, alguien logro desactivar mi magia, y me lanzo a este calabozo-le dijo Zero a Sombra

-¿y a ti?-a completo preguntándole

-pues, me noquearon y desperté aquí-le dijo viendo 2 caminos

-tu por ahí y yo por aquí, si llegas a antes evitas la boda a toda costa, y me vas a reconocer-le dijo antes de echarse a correr

-vamos-le dijo sonriendo, y echándose a correr también

Corrieron por unos minutos y entonces, en la boda, Zero lo callo encima a la novia, en ese caso Luna, en medio de todos, en medio de toda la boda, y en medio de todo el pueblo, otra vez.

-¡¿Zero que haces aquí?!-le pregunto enojado el otro Sombra

-ah pues pasándola ¿y tú?-le pregunto acomodándose sobre Luna de mejor manera

-¡bájate de mi novia!-le grito en toda la cara de Zero

-¿de qué color son sus ojos?-le pregunto Zero a Sombra

-¿es que te importa?-le contesto más enojado, mientras Zero le tapaba los ojos a Luna

-quiero saberlo, para bajarme de ella-le contesto acomodándose mejor

-¡no!-le grito

Y así empezaron a discutir en frente de todo el pueblo, y enfrente de Celestia, claro que algunos se les quedaron viendo a los príncipes, algunos se empezaron a reír, otros empezaron a incomodarse.

-¡ya!, basta, deja de molestar-le grito Sombra atacándolo y lanzando a Zero por una ventana

Celestia corrió a ver a Zero, Luna casi se le quedo viendo a "Sombra" y este la beso a contra fuerza.

-hey, ¡deja a mi novia!-le grito el verdadero Sombra a su clon, cuando la dejo, esta cayó al suelo, con un tono gris en su piel, poco después el clon sonrió y en un az de luz, se volvió otro pony, uno blanco con toques de gris, con una cutie mark de color dorado.

-¿tú quién eres?-le dijo Sombra enojado

-soy un patriota, y no dejare que esto se consuma-le dijo sonriendo

-vamos ataca bestia-dicho esto saco una espada, para la lucha

Corrió y lo ataco con un fuerte rayo de energía, y empezó la batalla más nunca el nuevo enemigo se esperó que un vampiro lo atacara por la espalda, con su espada lo que lo hizo chocar de cara en contra del suelo.

-vamos levántate-le dijo el vampiro sonriendo, pero este se voltio y le lanzo una sustancia de ajo en toda la cara, Zero empezó a retorcerse y rodar del dolor.

-me quemo, me quemo, ayuda-grito hasta que Celestia le hecho agua y llego la guardia real quien detuvo al "patriota"

-y usted Rey Sombra, acepta por siempre y para siempre a esta yegua, por la eternidad, porque probablemente ¿no tengas muerte?-le dijo Celestia de a Sombra

-acepto-le contesto sonriendo

-puede besar a la novia-le dijo secándose una lagrima con su ala


	11. Evitare tu destino

**MLP no es mío esto es un fic , de fans para fans sin motivos de lucro, ni nada parecido la serie es de sus creadores y solo hago esto para el entretenimiento.**

Zero estaba en el suelo, y se preguntaba ¿cómo era posible que su adversario subiera todos sus movimientos antes de que el mismo los supiera?, ¿tal vez el mito si era cierto?, ¿quizás el dragón si podría leer los pensamientos?

Se levantó y empezó a correr otra vez, y se lanzó, pero el dragón volvió a evitar los movimientos y lo golpeó en la espalda cuando cruzaba por ahí, en el suelo otra vez, fue golpeado en el estómago, fue lanzado después contra una roca, más lejos de lo que él pudo imaginar, mucho más lejos.

Vomito algo de sangre, y se levantó otra vez mas, estaba claro que no se iba a dejar vencer, aunque su adversario supiera cada palabra, que pasara por su mente.

-¿aun quieres más?-dijo con algo de sarcasmo el dragón

-ven, vamos ataca-le dijo con algo de furia en sus palabras

-tu y yo, sabemos cómo puedes evitar eso, únete a tu lado dios y únete a la legión de la muerte-le dijo el dragón sonriendo

Meses antes, en una visita del imperio de los dragones hacia Equestria, una adivina predijo, la suerte y el futuro de Zero, diciendo que en un futuro seria el dios de la muerte, que algún día el conoció, cuando los dragones, o más bien la tribu que los visito se enteró de esto, se obsesiono, pues el último de los grandes reyes de los dragones fue un shinigami, así que querían que Zero fuese parte de su tierra y de su tribu, pero aunque las peticiones fueron algo buenas y algo satisfactorias, Zero no estaba de acuerdo, con la esclavitud sexual, ni con las violaciones, ni con la idea de esclavizar pueblos.

-jamás me uniría a un pueblo tan tirano como el tuyo-le escupió junto con algo de sangre en la cara

-quizás si quieres vivir, lo hagas-le contestos sonriendo mostrando sus colmillos

Zero, lo golpeo con un casco cuando este se acercó mucho a él, después lo empujo con sus piernas traseras, más el dragón le contesto tapando su ataque como los anteriores era más que obvio que ya le volvía a leer los pensamientos.

Su adversario se bufaba de el con gran gusto, y lo menospreciaba como adversario.

-¿acaso que crees que me ganaras si se lo que vas a hacer, al momento de tu mente?-le pregunto de forma retorica

-el, puede leer todos los pensamientos, todos y cada uno, él es capaz de bloquear todos los ataques que le mando, pero debe de haber, debe de haber una forma de- termino de pensar antes que lo volvieran a tirar al suelo, con la garra del dragón, este sonrió al verlo ahí, y lo miro a sus ojos, los ojos de ambos parecían tan grandes, se podrían decir que los ojos de ambos habían visto parte del universo, e incluso, Zero parecía mirarlo con intenciones de leerle la mente.

-jamás lo lograras, es imposible vencerme, solo queda rendirte o morir-le dijo bostezando su aliento de dragón en su cara haciendo que se le quemara parte del pelaje de la cara.

-no, yo jamás me rindo, jamás, aunque todo este en mi contra, jamás-le dijo sonriéndole de la misma manera, y enrollándole la boca con la lengua de lagarto tan larga, lo que causo que el dragón se asqueara de una gran manera.

-ya lo veremos-le contesto abriendo la boca soltándose la lengua del pony

Dicho esto, lo levanto y lo lanzo de nueva cuenta, más el pony no sintió una nueva embestida como las anteriores, sino que al abrir los ojos, vio una que lo aterrorizo de gran manera, Sombra tenía una espada, clavada en parte del pecho, mas eso no era lo que le daba terror si no, el hecho que de la herida brotara sangre.

Corrió contra el dragón, y lo embistió, probablemente le costara leer la mente de ambos al mismo tiempo y él tenía que concentrarse en leer la de uno solo, o perdería ante ambos pony.

-ahora veremos si puedes leer ambas mentes-le contesto Sombra

Mientras Sombra lo intentaba golpear con su casco, Zero lo atacaba con la espada, pero parecía que el dragón sabio donde atacarían ambos, incluso antes que lo pensaran, casi al mismo tiempo que la idea nacía en sus cabezas.

-¿ahora qué hacemos?-le pregunto Zero viendo a los ojos a su hermano

-pensemos en otra cosa que no sea atacar-le dijo sonriendo, pero sin decir una indirecta, pues ya sabía que el dragón podría leer su mente

Más en ese momento, Sombra se calló desmayado, por la pérdida de sangre, Zero lo vio, esperando terminar pronto la pelea, y así poder ayudar a su hermano.

Zero lo paro con un escudo, y lo miro a sus ojos, en ese momento lo comprendió, todo, absolutamente todo, lo que el pensara, pasaría a la mente de su contrincante.

-ahora mira mi dolor-le dijo sonriendo de tal forma que a la misma muerte le daría miedo

Poco después, de que Zero terminara, en matarle la mente al dragón y partirlo a la mitad con su espada, llegaron Celestia y Luna.

-Zero te tienes que detener-le dijo Sombra reincorporándose

-¿hm?-voltio el, a mirarlo, mientras le quitaba la piel, al su contrincante ahora muerto

-dame un razón de haber matado a 5 dragones-le dijo Luna apoyando a su esposo

-fue en defensa propia, Sombra estuvo aquí-le contesto, mordiendo la parte superior de la piel arrancándola

-sí, pero llegue a apoyarte, no a que terminaras con el 4 dragón-le dijo

-sí, bueno, aun así fue en defensa propia-le contesto

-Detente, el poder, en ti se ha incrementado, no podrás pararte dentro de poco-le dijo Luna

-que van a hacer, detenerme-les dijo bufándose un poco a lo ultimo

Celestia se quedó paralizada, mientras, Sombra corrió contra Zero y empezó una nueva pelea, las espadas de ambos chocaron y los golpes eran cada vez, más ruidosos, más peligrosos para ambos, los dos empezaron a incrementar su ataque y entonces, Zero golpeo a Sombra con su casco tirándolo al suelo, y dejándolo fuera de combate.

Cuando este iba a hacer su última maniobra, Luna le choco con su espada deteniéndolo, ambos se vieron a la cara.

-Zero-le dijo en sus recuerdos

-¿hm?-contesto viéndola levantando la cara del libro

-eres mi mejor amigo, por desvelarte conmigo-le dijo sonriendo

-supongo que eres mi única amiga, Luna-le contesto, Zero termino de recordar, todo lo que él había vivido y todo lo que había sucedido desde que despertó de su sueño de mil años.

Zero soltó la espada, cayo de rodillas ante Luna, quien tampoco sabía qué hacer, solo se limitó a soltar la espada también y dejarse caer, Sombra quien tenía los ojos cerrados y se tapaba parte de la cara, abrió un ojo lentamente y lo vio, viéndose a los ojos, ambos con el mismo estado abrimiento.

Es ahí, cuando Celestia, supo, que el destino de Zero estaba en su decisión, Luna, y Sombra también lo querían, pero en ella, solo estaba el hecho de contestarle mal o hacer que el pony de alguna manera dejara de lado su naturaleza shinigami.

Corrió a ellos, y lo único que hizo fue abrazarlo.

-pelear entre nosotros, nunca ni jamás, servirá para algo-les dijo a los 3, como reflexión y como reprimenda

Zero se acurruco entre las alas de Celestia, estaba más que claro que a pesar de ser un vampiro o intentándolo ser, estabas más confundido que furioso.

Llegaron al castillo los 4, se había acordaron, no hablar del tema, era uno de esos acuerdos que no se dicen en palabra, pero se saben por lo personales e íntimos que son, claro que podría ser por eso, o porque Zero y Sombra perderían el respeto de sus tropas si estas sabían que los que lloraron en vez de las princesas fueron ellos.

-¿y qué piensas hacer?-le pregunto Luna a Celestia, aprovechando que sus parejas se habían ido a hablar de guerra

-sabré detenerlo de alguna manera u otra, además de que nadie dijo que Zero sería un shinigami-le contesto mirando hacia enfrente

-¿tú crees?- le dijo sonriendo

-si, ya tengo un seguro-le dijo confiada

-¿Por qué tengo que usar eso?-le dijo Zero al ver el collar de perro que antes habían usado, que Celestia le ofrecía

-porque es un escudo, para evitar, los ataques-dijo mintiéndole al pony

-más bien parece que quieres retener mi poder-le contesto el pony

-¿cómo se te ocurre eso?-dijo mintiéndole aún mas

-yo, jamás lo pararía, es mas de hecho te ayude a dominarlo, es algo así-agrego, fingiendo molestia dándose la vuelta

-bueno, ya, ¿lo voy a tener que usar en público?-pregunto acercándose

-sí, no sé cuándo exactamente, tendrás el poder de un semi-dios o un shinigami, así que es mejor que lo uses en todo momento-le contesto sonriendo, y colocándoselo en el cuello

-bueno, aunque creo que será algo raro-le contesto


	12. Comenzando a cambiar

**MLP no es mío esto es un fic , de fans para fans sin motivos de lucro, ni nada parecido la serie es de sus creadores y solo hago esto para el entretenimiento.**

-no, no, no, déjeme en paz, no-dijo Zero corriendo del doctor, y de 2 enfermeras

-príncipe le recordamos que es necesario que le extraigamos la muestra de sangre-le dijo el doctor acercándose con las jeringas

-no, están locos, lo están-le dijo retrocediendo aún mas

-oh, y como va con la ¿muestra de sangre doctor?-le pregunto Celestia entrando al cuarto de consultas médicas, más en ese mismo instante Zero se metió entre sus piernas, temblando y cubriendo sus orejas y ojos con los cascos, lo que le pareció algo común a Celestia, pues ella ya sabía que les tenía una fobia terrible, lo cual hacia que fuera casi imposible que se acercara por voluntad propia a una jeringa o a un aguja.

-ya vamos, es necesario-le dijo bajando a su altura e intentar ver a sus ojos

-¡no!-le dijo tapándose aún más con sus cascos

-déjame ver, el semi-dios en asenso se niega a que lo toque una jeringa-le dijo en voz baja cerca de su oreja

-sí, y tú sabes cuánto les temo, para que les pides ¿que hagan esto?-le dijo abriendo un ojo y viéndola

-sí, pero es necesario-le contesto

-pues no me voy a dejar-le contesto

-bueno, supongo que tendremos que tomar otro tipo de muestra-dijo haciendo que el pony saliera de debajo de ella

-quizás una de pelo o de tejido-agrego volteando a ver al doctor y a las enfermeras para que le siguieran el juego

-oh claro una muestra de cabello-dijo el doctor acercándose al pony

-agárrenlo-grito Celestia tomando al pony, y haciendo que le sacaran la muestra de sangre que ocupaban

Zero estaba, moqueando y lamiéndose el casco, y Celestia se le quedaba viendo algo enojada, y después divertida.

-¿enserio les tienes mucho miedo verdad?-le pregunto

-si, bastante-le contesto el pony

Después de un rato, caminaron hacia el salón donde habitualmente, comían, no era tan grande como donde recibían visitas ni nada de eso, sino algo más pequeño y más familiar si se podría llamar así, donde Luna y Sombra ya estaban desayunando

-¿y para qué es ese collar, Zero?-le pregunto Sombra al verlo con el collar

-oh, bueno es, para controlar…. Mis… ¿poderes?-le dijo, volteando a ver a Celestia

-exacto, es para controlar, tus poderes-le dijo secamente, como si no quisiera que le preguntara, cosa que le dio a entender ya que hace un momento atrás tenía otra actitud

Todos se callaron y empezaron, y el ambiente se hizo algo pesado, típico de cuando acaban de regañar a alguien, pero tan fuerte, que se podría cortar con un picahielos.

-bueno… ¿y hasta cuando lo tendrás que usar?-pregunto la princesa de la noche, diciendo una tontería, porque fue como echar sal a una herida abierta.

-no lo sé-divago un poco en sus pensamientos, pero nunca le había dicho una fecha fija

-pero no es un inconveniente usarlo-dijo, antes de que se pusiera más incómodo.

-lo único que hace, es mandarme una señal, y evita que uses el amant in Tenebris, o el dimittian sin mi consentimiento-le dijo Celestia uniéndose un poco a la platica

-si, por eso yo digo, que está bien, mientras no me amarres en el sótano-dijo haciendo reír, a su hermano y a la princesa de la noche, pero Celestia se metió en sus pensamientos, los cuales le llevaron al pasado, donde irónicamente, estaba hablando con su yo del futuro de 500 años adelante, estaban conversando sobre los problemas que habían tenido al "controlar" a Zero.

INICIO DEL FLASHBACK:

-y dime que fue lo primero que salió mal-le pregunto, pues supongo que fue cuando los pony de Equestria intentaron derrocarnos, a mí y a él, claro que siempre intente protegerle, pero no pude, yo falle, y además, lo encerraron lejos del todo aquel de la corona, pasaron al menos 6 meses, sin saber de su paradero, y me tarde algunos 20 años en sacarlo de ahí-le dijo tomando una copa de vino de un sorbo

-cuéntame más, yo quizás puedo evitarlo-

-pues, intente, tratar sus poderes como una enfermedad y, ese fue el error, yo no debí de hacerlo, tú me tienes que prometer que cambiaras esto, ¿tú lo prometerás?-le dijo viéndola, casi al borde de las lágrimas y con una total borrachera

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-Celestia-oyó una voz lejana, de una pony que respondía al nombre de Luna

-ah… princesa-le dijo el semental, de color casi total negro, que respondía al nombre de Sombra

-¡princesa!-le grito Zero, más parecía aun no estar en la tierra

-¿hermana?, ¿te sientes bien?-le pregunto Luna moviendo una mano enfrente de ella

-¡amor!-le grito Zero, llamando la atención de la princesa

-¿mande cosita?-le respondió como su contraparte del futuro, Zero se sonrojo, al sentir la mezcla entre las palabras y los hermosos ojos de su amada, tan grandes, tan atrapantes y tan hermosos, más a Luna y a Sombra les pareció gracioso su forma de hablarse

-jajajaja, hermana recuerda que Zero es menor de edad-le dijo Luna burlándose de ella

-jajaja-le contesto sarcásticamente Celestia

-de hecho con los años que tuve atrapado junto con el rey metamorfosis, este debería de cumplir la mayoría, no tendría algunos 21, este año ¿no?-comento volteándolos a ver.

-si-dijo Sombra, sacando la cuenta de años con su casco

-espera, ¿los vampiros crecen?-

-o no debería de empezar desde cero, desde el año que ¿te volviste vampiro?-pregunto Luna, curiosa

-21, y ya, va a cumplir 21 y ya-dijo Celestia antes de que su querida hermana encontrara otra razón por la cual fastidiarla todo el día

-bueno, de todos modos, nunca importo la edad-dijo Zero, intentando hacer que su novia se relajara un poco

-¿y que pensabas?, parecía que estabas muy metida en tus pensamientos-le dijo su hermana a la princesa del sol.

-yo… pensaba… sobre… cosas…. Del gobierno- dijo divagando en sus pensamientos y divagando una excusa para poder decirles a los pony que la miraban atentos.

Siguieron con el desayuno y empezaron el día a día, que era bastante común para todos, inclusive para Zero, a quien parecía no afectarle su "aversión" al día o eso parecía hasta el día, en curso.

-Zero, ¿qué opinas?-le pregunto Celestia viendo al pony, y mostrándole el mapa de ataque al imperio changeling, pero el pony la oía lejana y muy vacía, volteo a ambos lados pero al mirarlos, como si se estuviera alejando de la realidad, lentamente, empezaba a perder el control de sus movimientos, más su necedad, casi le obligaba a seguir caminando en línea recta, o lo que el interpretaba en esos momentos como línea recta, hasta que cayó al suelo.

Escuchaba murmullos, o más bien escuchaba voces, que parecían murmullos, estaba medio dormido, en ese estado donde las voces de la realidad moldean tus sueños, como si estuviera en medio del camino del trance, o en medio de un camino al sueño, como si alguna droga para dormirlo perdiera su efecto, más aun asa este debería de ser tan potente.

-no, puede seguir, entre los pony, no es saludable para el vampiro-escucho una voz, tal vez era de un doctor, pues entre los conocidos y amigos, nadie tenía ese tono de voz, y mucho menos hablaba de esa manera.

-yo sabré que es saludable para el príncipe-al oír eso, confirmo sus sospechas, alguien le estaba llevando la contra a su amada, pero él sabía que eso no era buena idea.

Continuo escuchando, tal parece que el examen de sangre se lo había revelado a los doctores, pero no quería creer eso, pues lo más probable seria que se complicaran las cosas, pues ya sabía que no eran bien recibidos los vampiros en la sociedad de ponys actual, se callaron lentamente o quizás se salieron de la habitación, él no lo sabía con seguridad, empezó a tomar algo de control de su cuerpo, e intento caminar, un poco, se levantó lentamente, aun su mundo le daba de vueltas.

-Zero, ya despertaste, al parecer algo de sol te hizo daño-le dijo Luna viéndolo

-lo sé, ¿dónde está Celestia?-pregunto sosteniéndose de una de sus alas

-por haya, habla con algunos de los doctores, que tomaron tu muestra de sangre-contesto Sombra llegando, Zero se sostuvo de él, pues aun no podía confiar al 100% de su visión.

-Zero, que bueno que despiertas, supongo que tú les podrás decir a los doctores que no eres un vampiro ¿verdad?-dijo Celestia llegando con algunos 3 doctores, más Zero no se podría concentrar en su palabra quizás la droga que le había puesto y la cual, se tuvo que arrancar la aguja de la piel aun le estaba haciendo efecto.

-¿qué fue lo que me inyectaron?-les pregunto a los doctores

-un suero para que se recuperara-le contesto el que parecía más viejo

-pero arde, arde un poco su medicina-les agrego, entonces cayo en cuenta, quizás su cerebro no lo había detectado antes por la medicina o por simple distracción, pero era más que obvio que uno de los 3 doctores no lo conocía.

Ahí fue cuando sintió un golpe en la cara, el cual lo saco volando haciendo que chocara contra varias paredes y las destrozara.

-¿Qué le sucede? Maldito-le grito Celestia al doctor, más algunos 25 guardias los rodearon a los 3, era una emboscada en su propio castillo, y entonces se dieron cuenta, o más bien ella se dio cuenta.

-¿Qué les darán los changeling?, que no ven que ustedes, a pesar de ser puros son pony-les contesto enojada, puesto que en su misma, casa le estaban amenazando

-quizás un ejército dispuesto a derrocar a 3 monstruos y a una mal princesa-le contesto el doctor enseñando su verdadero yo, el mismo pony que había interrumpido la boda de Sombra.

-no permitiré que hable así de mi familia-le dijo Celestia viéndole a la cara

-oh, no lo hará, el monstruo de su hermana, y su cuñado, la maldito Pegaso de su sobrina y el inútil de su sobrino, la igual de inútil que su hermano, es decir su alumna, y por último el maldito monstruo de su amado-le contesto en la cara de Celestia, en ese momento, una fuerza incontenible sintió en la sangre, quizás era lo mismo que sentía Zero al momento de atacar, su ojos reflejaron el más profundo enojo que incluso el más viejo de los sirvientes jamás hubiera visto, y sintió como su pelo empezaba a arder, como su corona se empezaba a fundir en su cabeza y como su colla de oro se caía a pedazos de líquido de su cuello, y empezó la pelea con los changeling y guardias que se habían vendido al imperio de los "puros" o los "patriotas".

Las 2 princesas atacaban con su dimittian y el príncipe Sombra atacaba con el amant in Tenebris, (repito, Sombra lo creo así que también lo puede usar), más aun no había el mínimo rastro de Zero, ni del patriota que debía estar encancerado desde la boda de Luna.

Zero recibió otro golpe en la quijada, este había sido mucho más fuerte que los anteriores, por más que lo intentara aun la droga que le habían suministrado no le permitía moverse al 100% y mucho menos luchar decentemente.

-apenas así, eres más fuerte que yo, te debiera de dar vergüenza, eres un cobarde, esperaste que me encontrara drogado para atacar-le dijo Zero al pony que no tenía sujeto del cuello y lo golpeaba en la cara

-calla maldito monstruo que de mí, depende si hoy vives-le contesto

-vamos arrógame por la torre más alta del castillo, ya veremos qué te pasa-le contesto Zero, más al arrogarlo, Zero lo galo con sus cascos, para que ambos cayeran.

En ese momento, intento invocar alguno de sus ataques, mas parecía inútil, lo volvió a intentar, esta vez ya sentía algo de magia en su cuerpo.

-yo te doy la eterna solución, te libro desde hoy, de todo tu pecar, invócame porque la muerte soy-grito combinando ambos ataques pero lo que no esperaba fue el humo de color oscuro que se le había hecho en la espalda que poco a poco lo atrapaba en el, y entonces, como si ocurriera un eclipse, el cielo se puso de color negro, toda la comida o fruta cerca de él, se podrió al instante, y aterrizo en el suelo en 4 patas, con una guaraña en la espalda y en su cara un casco, hecho de algún hueso de un animal.

Celestia salió y lo vio, junto con todo canterlot.

-un shinigami-solo logro murmurar


	13. Pesadillas del sol

**MLP no es mío esto es un fic , de fans para fans sin motivos de lucro, ni nada parecido la serie es de sus creadores y solo hago esto para el entretenimiento.**

-no soy nada sin ti-hablaba el unicornio agonizante, y escupiendo sangre

-no huyas por favor-le grito al ver que ella se daba la vuelta

-no quiero a nadie más, todo mi amor es para ti-

-¡a ti! Te entrego todo mi amor-agrego a los gritos que le daba haciendo que se volteara

-deja de hablar, escoria-le contesto un unicornio de pelaje negro, al agonizante, este lo vio entrecerrando un ojo, por causa de la sangre, y el dolor

-¡calla!-le contesto el unicornio de pelaje negro que respondía al nombre de Sombra

-tú eras el que le debía dar control a la muerte, eras el elegido para llevarnos al black parade, de forma justa maldito-agrego la alicornio que respondía al nombre de Luna

-Sombra soy tu hermano, piedad por favor-le contesta el unicornio que estaba agonizando

-¡tú mataste a mi hermano ¡-le contesto enojado

-¿de qué me serviría el rogarte por mi vida?, si no es para conservarla-le respondió con lágrimas en los ojos

-de matarnos uno a uno, como lo hiciste cuando mi esposo te dio piedad, maldito-le respondió la alicornio del amor.

-Shining, a… Shining se le acabó el tiempo… yo no podía hacer nada-le contesto

-soy un shinigami, un dios de la muerte, ¿Qué podía hacer?-les grito a todos

-lo siento, a ti también se te acabo el tiempo-le respondió Cadence, acercándose

Cadence, Sombra, y Luna sacaron su espada, los 3 estaban cargando sus poderes

-¡Celestia!, no soy nada sin ti, no huyas de mí, sin ti no existo-le grito, volteándola a ver

-No dejes que te engañe, solo eso sabe hacer-le contesto Sombra

-hermana, es hora de hacerlo-agrego Luna

-Tía, no evitemos más lo inevitable- dijo Cadence

-debemos darle un juicio y de ahí una sentencia-dijo agachando la cabeza

-Hermana, cada minuto que pasa, solo se vuelve más peligroso, y tú lo sabes muy bien-contesto su hermana, algo enojada

-lo sé, pero eso debemos hacer-dijo sosteniendo al unicornio moribundo y atándolo de cascos

-lo va a mantener con vida, simplemente-le reprocho Sombra

Los 3 volvieron a cargar sus armas y amenazaron con atacarlos

-¡no!-grito Celestia cubriendo lo con un escudo y sus propias alas

FIN DEL SUEÑO DE CELESTIA

En la realidad, el grito de su amada lo despertó.

Zero, se sentía algo, ¿tonto?, ¿torpe?, y eso era de esperarse pues se había quedado 2 veces dormido en el mismo día, más bien se había desmayado 2 veces en el mismo día.

Empezó a recordar, un poco de sus últimos momentos, lo último que recordaba era oír a su amada, referirse a él como un shinigami, y todo se volvió negro de nueva cuenta, no sabía ni el porqué, ni tampoco el cómo, pero eso es lo único que recordaba.

Sintió la piel de su amada, y todo su entorno, estaba ¿caliente?, como si su amada, estuviera hirviendo, y esto calentara todo su entorno, quizás aumentara su temperatura, hasta quemar su propia cama.

-Celestia, amor, ¿Qué tienes?-le pregunto moviéndola con la parte de su cabeza, esta lo despertó, y ella se le quedo viendo a los ojos, era raro verla con los ojos vidriosos y a punto de llorar, este la abrazo y la empezó a tranquilizar, más lo que el ignoraba que su "estado" o más bien sus poderes recién adquiridos le inquietaban de sobre manera a la alicornio.

-Zero, ¿estás bien?-le pregunto viéndolo a los ojos

-Celestia, yo estoy bien, me siento bien, yo… aun no soy un shinigami completo, hable con mi madre, en sueños y aun me falta mucho… para convertirme en un shinigami-le contesto intentando hacer que su amada se tranquilizara

-Ze-zero… no…-parecía no encontrar las palabras para decirle a su novio o más bien casi esposo, entonces tomo aire, el la dejo hablar, y lo abrazo

-no dejare que nadie, jamás te lastime, nadie-hablo abrazándolo e intentando borrar la pesadilla que había tenido

-Celestia-dijo como si el mero nombre de ella, ya significara algo para ambos, solo la abrazo, pero dejando que ella lo abrazara como ya era costumbre en la pareja

-¿qué sucedió?, ¿Cómo fue que aparecí aquí?-le pregunto

-te desmayaste, después de transformarte, lo más probable es que sea por el exceso de magia recibida, si no se está en un ambiente controlado, puede llegar a suceder eso, por eso cuando hice alicornio a Twilight lo hice en un ambiente controlado-dijo Celestia intentando cambiar de tema

-oh bueno, supongo, que…. ¿No te gusta esto? verdad-volvió a cuestionar

-no, para nada, quizás te pierda, y no es un riesgo que quiero correr-le contesto está volteando la mirada para arriba

-bueno... entonces, enséñame-le dijo sonriéndole a la cara

-¿Qué?-dijo ella desenfadada al mirar al pony

-lo normal, en lo extraño que soy, enséñame, a entender que tan extraño soy, y que es lo normal, dame un motivo en lo extraño que soy-le dijo chocándole la pesuña y viéndola a los ojos sonriendo haciendo que esta sonriera lentamente

La princesa parecía más feliz después de las palabras del pony, era raro, pero parecía tener el mismo efecto el sobre ella, quizás eran las palabras del pony lo que la tranquilizaban o era la sonrisa, más sincera que había visto en la cara de algún semental, quizás era por la forma de hablar, o solo porque era el, fuera lo que fuera lo que la volvía loca del pony.

Ahora tenía una mejor idea en mente, solo tenía que viajar hacia el futuro, y ver como los eventos que habían ocurrido hace poco, era un plan fácil, solo ir al futuro y echar un vistazo, nada del otro mundo, donde quizás Zero ya tenía algo de "poder".

-¿y que se siente estar muerto?-le pregunto Luna a Zero cuando salieron él y Celestia de su habitación

-bueno… no me siento raro… es como si toda mi vida… hubiera esperado este momento…. Como si esa droga, y ese pony, se hubieran creado solo para este momento en específico… como si la creación del universo ya lo tuviera en mente…. Supongo que a esto se le llama destino-dijo Zero reflexionando un momento

-sí, supongo que ya estaba en tu destino, terminar como un semi-dios a los 20 años-le contesto está viéndolo de cerca, pero por más que lo veía no podía encontrar mucha diferencia con el pony que vio en la mañana, es como si solo le hubieran dado el título y una guaraña que ya había visto en su contra parte del futuro.

-¿entonces ya estaba en su destino?, ¿no hay nada que pueda hacer?-le pregunto Celestia a su "suegra" por así decirlo

-yo se lo advertí a él, pero supongo que con 15 años, lo correcto era que te siguiera-le respondió

-esa información me hubiera servido hace algunos años-le respondió la princesa algo enojada

-¿y el morir a manos del rey de los changeling también?-se defendió la médium

-no-solo atinó a decirle, antes de que la comunicación entre este y el otro mundo se cortara súbitamente

Salió de la habitación, donde comúnmente se les adoraba a los creadores, la cual contenía un altar hacia la diosa Gaia y el dios Apolo (diosa de la naturaleza y dios del sol), y según las propiedades "místicas" del lugar logro hacer un breve contacto con el otro mundo, pero a pesar de que conocía a muchos pony ya fallecidos pues era una factura que le había dado vivir muchos años, no sabía a quién contactar ya que nunca había hablado con una pony que predecía el futuro, y teniendo un poco de la esencia de Zero fue más fácil encontrarla.

Empezó a reflexionar sobre las palabras que le había dicho la médium que irónicamente estaba muerta, es irónico ya que cuando vivía hablaba con los muertos y en la muerte hablaba con los vivos.

No podría oponerse por más tiempo al estado de su amado, es solo que le daba algo de rabia no poder cambiarlo, como cuando sucedió algo que no querías que sucediera y que bien podrías haber evitado, así que sentía una mezcla de decepción y enojo.

-¿asa que desde ahora custodias las almas? O no aras nada-le dijo una voz familiar a Zero haciendo que este se volteara, al ver de quien se trataba sonrió, escandalosamente y corrió a abrazar a su madre, la miro a los ojos e intento hablar pero ella le gano la palabra

-se lo que piensas pero… ya estoy demasiado muerta como para que me revivas, además aún no sabemos si tienes el poder-le contesto está haciendo que bajara las orejas

-bueno, no pensaba eso, realmente-le contesto soltándola

-es la segunda vez que nos vemos y también es la segunda vez que me abrazas-rio un poco la unicornio de pelo esponjado

-sep, es que casi nunca te veo-le contesto el pony sonriendo

-bueno, mi tiempo es limitado así que ahg-suspiro, sin saber cómo expresarse, un sentimiento al igual que cuando te tienes que disculparte, y simplemente no sabes cómo hacerlo.

-deberías de cuidar, el futuro, y a Celestia-le dijo al fin, para después marcharse, atravesando una puerta

Zero se quedó pensando, al mismo tiempo que veía que su madre se marchaba, no podía lograr un significado total de tan corta frase, lo que su corazón le decía que eso significara, era que en el futuro habría algo de qué preocuparse y que paralelamente Celestia correría algo de peligro, pero siendo su madre y conociéndola lo poco que la vida le permitió también podría ser un regaño.

-Celestia- llego a ver a la princesa, su hermana alicornio

-¿mande?-solo atino a contestar

-¿cómo estás?-pregunto con un tono de preocupación en la voz

-no… no lo sé, tengo mucho en lo que pensar y no sé qué hacer-le contesto chocando la cabeza y chocándola con su escritorio

-¡Celestia!-entro sin tocar la puerta

-¿mande?-dijo alzando la vista

-te amo-le contesto Zero viéndola a los ojos e invadiendo su espacio personal

-Zero…. ¿Que vamos a hacer?-le pregunto la pony del sol

-seguir juntos-le dijo a los ojos, y sello sus palabras como si de un trato se tratase con un dulce beso en los labios de su amada, cosa que le podría dar toda la paz y tranquilidad del mundo

Una de las pocas cosas que a Celestia, le podría llegar a molestar a tal punto de quererlo cambiar sobre su amado, era su mascota, el regalo que la princesa de la noche le dio por cumpleaños, un gato.

Por ejemplo hace algunos días, despertó mucho antes de levantar el sol, porque tenía la cara llena de pelos del gato, ¡valla molestia! Casi le grita y casi arroja al gato de su amado por la ventana del castillo, claro que aparte de ser moralmente incorrecto mataría al gato, pero es que con ella, el animal parecía ensañarse con ella, pues con su dueño, es decir Zero, se portaba de la mejor manera y claro que cuando se iba a quejar con él, quedaba como una tonta, como odiaba a ese gato.

-te odio-le dijo mentalmente viendo que el gato estaba en medio de la cara de ella y de su amado, ese detalle era tan molesto, pues de todos modos la que había hecho el amor con el pony que tenía al lado era ella, no el maldito gato, lo único que le quedo, fue levantar al gato con magia y sacarlo de la cama, después abrazo a Zero y lo acostó junto con ella.

-mío-dijo terminando de acomodarse en la cama y abrazar a su amado

SUEÑO DE CELESTIA, O MAS BIEN PESADILLA

-no pronuncian mi nombre aunque bien saben quién soy-rio un poco el unicornio acercándose a la princesa Luna

-vengo desde la noche de los tiempos, de toda oscuridad, vengo de tu soberbia y odio-empezaba a reír el pony más ruidosamente.

-flujo a través de todas las vidas que nadie sabe cómo abrir-

-eres un maldito-le vocifero la princesa

-creí que la muerte era lo único justo, como para los ricos, como para los pobres, pero tu estas vendiendo años de vida al mejor postor-le grito en la cara la pony de la noche

-no te quejaste al momento que salve de la muerte a tu patético amado, ¿verdad?-le dijo sonriendo sarcásticamente

-¡él es tu hermano!-le grito con más fuerza

-a que viene eso, de todos modos, todos vamos a morir-le contesto

-excepto tu-le respondió, buscando una forma en la cual producirle la mayor cantidad de dolor al pony

-los dioses te hicieron inmortal solo, para que pases la eternidad bajando, y llorándole a un amor, que no pudiste salvar-estas palabras, fueron como una puñalada al orgullo y al corazón del pony

En ese momento, Celestia despertó de nueva cuenta, teniendo esta vez al gato de su amado en la cabeza, empezó su rutina diaria, y al llegar al comedor, le aventó el gato a su amado.

-odio a ese gato-

-y también a ti Luna-dijo con unas notables ojeras que decían que su noche no había sido tan placentera como quisiera


	14. To the End

**MLP no es mío esto es un fic , de fans para fans sin motivos de lucro, ni nada parecido la serie es de sus creadores y solo hago esto para el entretenimiento.**

-mira, que curioso-le dijo Zero a Sombra mostrándole, una escena de un padre reconciliando a una pareja de chicos que momentos antes se estaban peleando

-¿qué es lo curioso?-le pregunto Sombra a su hermano

-me imagino que hubiera hecho nuestro padre-le dijo Zero sonriendo

-probablemente, nos hubiera puesto unos guantes de box, y nos hubiera hecho pelear hasta que uno callera al suelo-le contesto este volteándolo a ver

-sí, el que siempre caía al suelo, era yo, por lo general-dijo Zero con una mueca

-ah, por favor, no te golpeaba con mucha fuerza-agrego Sombra empezando a reír

-seee, como el otro día, que vi que una niña amenazo a sus padres con llamar a la guardia real, si la golpeaban-

-lo que hubiera hecho mi madre, es llamar a toda la guardia real, ponernos frente a ella y decir: diles que te pegue y pídeles una ambulancia porque te parto toda tu madre-contesto Sombra imitando el tono de voz de su madre.

-jajaja, ya me imagino, como cambian los tiempos ¿no?-contesto Zero riéndose

-sí, también vi el otro día, que un niño hacia berrinches, pero la madre jamás lo golpeo, solo lo amenazaba, y yo pensando en decirle que le metiera una cachetada, con nosotros funciono-le dijo Sombra riendo más fuerte

-oh, ya me imagino que hubieran hecho nuestros padres, pero aun así creo que nos ayudaron a forjarnos en la vida-le contesto Zero

-oh ahora, quieres a la pareja de malditos-le contesto Sombra sonriendo

-son tus padres después de todo-le contesto Zero viéndolo de costado

-eso no les quita lo malditos, tu tuviste una buena madre por algunos días-le dijo sonriéndole

-tuvimos-le dijo entregándole un pequeño paquete que le había dado la pony ya muerta, el otro unicornio solo lo abrió y se le quedo viendo al contenido, cerró los ojos y los mantuvo algunos 5 segundos así, como si un viaje al pasado por la mente, o quizás intentando no hacer que algo escapara de sus ojos

-el señor de las sombras, príncipe de la oscuridad y esposo de la duquesa de las pesadillas quiere llorar-dijo Zero en el tono más empalagoso y molesto que pudo

-¡cállate!-le respondió el otro sacando el hocico de la caja y empezando a caminar al área de desayuno donde siempre la familia por así decirlo, desayunaba de manera más privada

-odio a ese gato-

-y también a ti Luna-dijo con unas notables ojeras, la princesa del sol, las cuales hacían ver que su noche no había sido tan placentera como quisiera

-¿por?-le pregunto Luna extrañada

-toda, toda, ¡TODA! , LA SEMANA EH TENIDO PESADILLAS- le hablo con la voz real de Canterlot

-no lo sabía, en verdad, no…. Las detecte-le dijo Luna aún más extrañada

Celestia se le quedo mirando, pero enserio estaba enojada por ella, por eso, o por lo que veía en sus sueños, quizás era lo segundo, ¿pero cómo podría saberlo?, quizás sus sueños por así decirlo la estaban cambiando lentamente. Lo descarto enseguida simplemente no podría ser, es decir, no tenía algún motivo más que su propia paranoia.

-bueno, aunque quizás también estabas algo ocupada-contesto lo último en bajo

-¿tuviste una mala noche amor?-le pregunto Zero al entrar y ver la cara que tenía que resaltaba las ojeras

-nooo, mi cara es por el cereal-dijo en un tono muy sarcástico

-lo pregunte en buen tono-contesto Zero acercándose

-estoy algo irritable hoy-le contesto Celestia cambiando su tono

-mmmm… ¿y por qué no pudiste dormir bien?-le pregunto Zero

-pesadillas-solo contesto

Y si era más que obvio que estaba irritable, pues en todo su día de trabajo, había quedado más que claro, pues tuvo algunos ataques de ira hacia su asistente, aventar él te por la ventana, y aventar hacia fuera de su oficina el gato de su amado.

-Celestia, ¿quieres que te de un masaje?-le pregunto Zero entrando a la oficina de su amada

-no, estoy ocupada-dijo sin dejar de leer los papeles que tenía enfrente

-vamos ni siquiera notaras que estoy aquí-le dijo acercándose a su espalda y empezando a tocarle las alas

Celestia solo seguía concentrada, más las caricias algo extrañas que Zero le daba le estaban regalando, hasta que estiro completamente las alas, para que mientras masajeaba el hueso que estas llevaban de un lado, pudiera mordisquear el otro lado, claro que eso era extraño pero irónicamente relajante.

-recuerdo la primera vez que lo hiciste-le dijo Celestia algo más alegre volteándolo a ver

-oh… ¿aún lo recuerdas?-le pregunto algo extrañado

RECUERDO DE CELESTIA:

(Hace mil años atrás)

-la princesa está dormida, después del paseo para hablar sobre asuntos de importación y exportación se quedó dormida, quizás es por la distancia-le dijo Sombra a su hermano, pero al parecer este no lo oyó pues ya se había ido al cuarto donde estaba

-princesa, esta despierta-pregunto llegando a la habitación

-pase-solo oyó decir de la voz de Celestia

-como sabía que le gustaba él te, creí que sería buena idea traerle uno ya que estaba lloviendo-dijo pasando

Esta, no contesto, estaba algo cansada por el viaje, el unicornio ya estaba decidido a retirarse, antes de resbalar con agua y caer el suelo, pues del cansancio la princesa del sol, no se había secado algo bien.

-etto…. Le podría hacer daño-dijo en voz baja

Como vio, que ya estaba dormida, tomo una toalla y empezó a secarle el pelo, lo dividía por mechones y lo secaba despacio, como si quisiera hacer que el pelo recuperara el movimiento y el brillo que originalmente tenia, incluso lo secaba de tal manera que podría decir que estaba tallando algo que se podría romper en cualquier momento.

Quizás el unicornio no quería que el momento terminara, pues empezaba a sentir cierta atracción hacia la alicornio, quizás a eso se refería Sparkle cuando decía la palabra amor. Pero era muy poco probable, él era mucho más enfocado en otras cosas, como la lectura.

Poco después ella extendió las alas, el vio que también las tenía húmedas por la lluvia, quizás no se despertara, paso fugazmente por su cabeza al momento de dejar el ultimo mechón de pelo seco.

Tomo la punta de la ala izquierda, después toco la pluma más grande de esta y la vio, tomo otra toalla y la paso lentamente por encima, y se percató de que ella no decía nada, la tallo un poco sin hacerle daño, parecía muy pero muy profundamente dormida, y le empezó a secar las alas, lentamente para no despertarle ni hacerle daño.

Termino con toda la pluma y siguió con otra, y así hasta que termino, con toda una ala, se cruzó por encima de la cama sin pensárselo mucho, y se acomodó cerca de la ala de la princesa, la empezó a limpiar con el mismo proceso que siguió con la anterior, al terminar llevo los materiales que había ocupado al baño, pero al salir.

Vio a la princesa parada enfrente de la puerta cuando la abrió, esta le sonrió, lo beso en la mejilla y dijo:

-gracias príncipe-

FIN DEL RECUERDO

-eras aún más joven, en ese entonces-le dijo Celestia mirándolo

VARIOS DIAS DESPUES

-no la verdad, que me niego a la propuesta-le dijo Zero viendo firmemente a los ojos a su amada

-¿no te quieres casar conmigo?-le pregunto casi a punto de las lagrimas

-es lo que más deseo en el mundo, pero no quiero ponerte en ese estado- le contesto

-solo tomaría un poco de cianuro, lo suficiente para como para matarme y estar junto a ti-le contesto defendiéndose

-si ella muere, ambos podrán casarse, la muerte ya no les separara-le contesto Cadence de forma pensativa

-pero abandonarías a todo por mí-le respondió Zero

-todo, la vida que te hiciste, las vidas que tocaste, a los votos de santidad, los corazones que rompiste, al tu último desfile, al pastel-le dijo mirándola a los ojos

-Zero… desperdicie mi vida y perdí mucho tiempo con mi hermana por el pueblo, no quiero que tú también desperdicies la tuya-le contesto la princesa tomándolo de los cascos

-¿tú me enterraras? ¿Tú me seguirás hasta el final?-le cuestiono ella a los ojos de el

-sabes que lo haría-

-¿de dónde sacaste tal idea?-le pregunto

-de un libro, y yo diría acepto con mi último aliento, y dejaríamos todo atrás-le hablo la princesa del día

-pero… yo…-

-eres un dios de la muerte, ya hemos vivido mucho tiempo en mi reino, es hora de que tome mi lugar como reina y tú el de rey-le dijo Celestia

-aun… así… dejarías atrás a Luna, a Cadence, y a twilight, solo no puedo tomar tu vida-le contesto este, soltándola de los cascos

-casarme contigo es lo que más quiero pero no… es simplemente no puedo robar tu vida así-le dijo Zero viendo a la ventana

-supongo que te entiendo, pasaremos toda la eternidad siendo novios-le dijo haciendo una seña para que Cadence se retirara

Y fue ahí donde ella se despertó en medio de la noche en su cama junto con su novio, miro una sombra en su balcón, una sombra que ella conocía muy bien, se levantó lentamente para evitar despertar a Zero.

-¿viste mi sueño verdad?-le pregunto a la princesa que puede entrar al mundo onírico

-sí, hermana, ¿es así como te sientes?-le pregunto la luna al sol

-yo jamás podre estar junto a él, como tu estas con Sombra, es algo devastador a la larga-le respondió

-si puedes, puedes pasar toda la eternidad a su lado, al igual que yo con Sombra, e incluso será algo más puro, sin algún contrato en medio-le respondió Luna

-no creo que lo entiendas hermana-

-¿estarías dispuesta?, ¿lo dejarías todo?, ¿dejarías todo atrás?-le pregunto Luna

-claro que estoy dispuesta, si mi felicidad junto con Zero, valiera de tirarme de la torre me tiraría sin pensarlo dos veces-le respondió Celestia

Luna le sonrió, y la abrazo con una ala

-oh.. ya lo entiendo… lo que nos une no son las palabras, si no, nuestros sentimientos-le respondió Celestia sonriéndole a su hermana

Zero se despertó entre los brazos de su amada, al día siguiente, era raro que el despertara antes de ella, pues al fin y al cabo era la princesa del sol, era quien lo levantaba.

-hola amigo-le dijo una voz conocida y algo socarrona, se levantó al reconocerla, y lo vio de frente

-¿Qué quieres changeling?-le interrogo el unicornio cargando un ataque

-oh, príncipe, eh vagado mucho tiempo, hasta darme cuenta que usted, si puede ver a los muertos, quiero que me lleve al otro lado-le contesto quien había sido su enemigo hasta hace algo de tiempo

-¿Por qué lo haría?-le pregunto el pony viéndolo con algo de desprecio

-porque vas a pagar muy caras las consecuencias si no lo hace-le dijo en la cara misma, Zero miro hacia otro lado evitando vomitar por el olor de podrido de la boca del Rey Metamorfosis, y lo hizo que se desvaneciera con algo de magia

-lo que tu quieres es una absolución, para que vallas a las praderas eternas sin pecado y renacer en una posición acomodada, pero no lo hare-le contesto viéndolo directamente a los ojos


	15. The end

**MLP no es mío esto es un fic , de fans para fans sin motivos de lucro, ni nada parecido la serie es de sus creadores y solo hago esto para el entretenimiento.**

-lo que tú quieres es una absolución, para que vayas a las praderas eternas sin pecado y renacer en una posición acomodada, pero no lo hare-le contesto viéndolo directamente a los ojos

Casi al instante Zero se arrepintió de decir, eso, casi al instante, si no fuera porque cuando reacciono ya estaba varios metros lejos del castillo en una colina que abrazaba a canterlot.

-¿Cómo es que lo lograste?-le pregunto

-veamos quien terminara yéndose a las praderas eternas el día de hoy-le dijo en la cara golpeándolo en el estómago.

El unicornio se defendió, pateándolo con sus piernas traseras, en el pecho quitándoselo de encima, después tomo unos segundos para reincorporarse e intentar golpearlo en la cara, pero se dio cuenta de que empezaba a caer por la gran colina casi de cara.

Algo paro su caída, claro que no fue un casco amigo, si no otro golpe del rey metamorfosis.

-vamos a ver cuánto duras sin tus amigos-le agregó junto con otro golpe pero esta vez con su pierna derecha en la nuca de Zero haciendo que se hunda mas en la colina

Como veces anteriores se dio la vuelta, como si de break dance se tratase y encesto una patada en la cara de su adversario, impulsándose con su cascos delanteros, cayo por los cielos golpeando con sus cascos traseros y delanteros a su adversarios.

-¡Zero!, ¡Zero! ¿Dónde estás?-se preguntaba Celestia recorriendo las calles de canterlot, pues no es muy común que en tu habitación este un hoyo de algunos metros de largo, y mucho menos que su amado no estuviera en la cama junto con ella

-Celestia ¿Qué paso?-llego a preguntarle Luna junto con Sombra

-no lo sé, Zero desapareció y está un agujero enorme en mi cuarto, me empiezo a preocupar-les contesto a ambos

Sombra cerró sus ojos un momento y empezó a sentir la energía de su hermano, junto con la de su enemigo a muerte, más bien el enemigo de casi todo el imperio de cristal.

-la energía, tal parece que está luchando contra un ser-dijo empezando a correr, y las princesas corrieron detrás de él.

Corrió detrás del rastro de energía para encontrar a su hermano y a su paradero, se detuvo un momento

-¿Sucedió algo?-pregunto Luna

-retrocedamos un paso hacia atrás-les dijo retrocediendo junto las princesa, y frente a el callo, un Zero pateando en la cara a otro y el segundo se enterró al suelo un par de metros.

-el rey metamorfosis me ataco-les contesto el Zero que había golpeado al otro, cuando todos lo vieron con cara de incredibilidad

-¿el rey metamorfosis? ¿Él no estaba muerto?-le pregunto Luna, lo esta es solo que logró escaparse e interferir con nuestro mundo de alguna manera

-mmmm, curioso caso, pero él tiene tu misma apariencia no-le dijo Sombra

-la ha tomado-le contesto el unicornio

El otro lo jalo de la cola, hacia él, y cuando estuvo encima de él, con sus cascos traseros lo golpeo en el estómago y mandíbula con tal fuerza que incluso se paró sobre él.

-corran-les dijo el otro, mientras tomaba al su contraparte de los cascos

-claro que no, eso sí que no, no me robaras a mi familia-contesto su contraparte tirándose en contra de él, y golpeándolo

-¿y cómo a quien ayudamos?-le pregunto Sombra a Luna y Celestia

-pues son casi iguales, no podremos ayudar a uno de los dos-le dijo Luna

-y no podemos esperar a que termine, podría ganar el rey-agrego Celestia, separándolos a ambos y levantándolos con magia

-es obvio que uno de ustedes 2 me está mintiendo, y otro es el verdadero Zero, ambos me tendrán que probar a mí que son el verdadero Zero-les dijo soltando al que tenía a la izquierda primero

-bueno…. Contigo perdí la virginidad-le dijo este tomándole un casco, el otro solo volteo los ojos y miro de mala manera a su contraparte

-tenéis algo que decir-le dijo Luna a la cara del otro

-no, solo demostrare que soy yo sin palabras-dijo aun de cabeza, y acto seguido tomo de la cara a Celestia y froto su nariz contra la suya, haciendo lo típico de la pareja

-termina con el-le dijo al que tenía en la cara soltándolo, este solo sonrió al otro de manera macabra

Pero fue perdiendo su sonrisa, cuando vio a la gran oscuridad a la cual se enfrentaba, la cual, poco más de lo que podría abarcar y en pocos minutos, solo quedaban él y su enemigo, en medio de lo que antes conectaba a Canterlot y a ponyville.

Corrió con su espada contra su enemigo de nueva manera, pero este se defendió hábilmente parecía ya saber todos su movimientos, pero eso nunca lo detuvo en ningún momento de la batalla.

RECUERDO DE ZERO:

-¿quieres aprender a volar?-le dijo sonriéndoles

-no, tengo alas-le contesto con tontería

-no, pregunte si tenías alas, pregunte si quieras aprender a volar, ¿quieres o no?-le repitió

-ahhhh si-le dijo con algo de desconfianza

-en medio de la noche, cuando los ángeles gritan, vamos a volar, es momento de vivir-le dijo sosteniéndolo en su espalda y despegando el vuelo

Y eso era bastante placentero y más porque el crepúsculo estaba todavía y se podía ver la puesta del sol, empezó a volar y atravesó una nube, pudo sentir un fio y brisa agradable al hacer eso, subió más y abrió completamente sus alas planeando, sujeto al pony y se dio la vuelta, quedando cara a cara.

FIN DEL RECUERDO

¿Porque ahora recordaba esto?, se preguntó mentalmente, comúnmente, recordaba momentos de su vida antes de una batalla importante, para así morir con algo de satisfacción, pero ahora, que su enemigo lo estaba masacrando no venía al caso.

-tengo que interferir, lo va a terminar matando-dijo Celestia intentando entrar al campo de batalla pero siendo retenida por el poder del ejercito del rey metamorfosis, Luna la tomo cuando esta iba a desenvainar su espada

-Celestia, tampoco me gusta ver a Zero así, pero recuerda que nos pidió que lo dejaremos hacer esto solo, y además hicimos un trato-le dijo Luna intentando calmar a su hermana

RECUERDO DE ZERO

-bueno, es una lástima que no seas mi prometida-le dijo Zero

-sí, es una lástima, pero aun así eres mi novio-le dijo está sonriendo

-¿novio?, nunca lo eh propuesto-

-¿quieres ser mi novio?-le pregunto

-claro pero…-le tapó la boca

-ves, ahora lo eres, y también eres mío-le dijo tapándole con un ala

Este la beso, y le mordió un poco el cuello.

-tienes razón soy tuyo-le dijo sonriendo

FIN DEL RECUERDO

Mentalmente Zero no encontraba alguna manera de hilar a su pelea junto con los recuerdos que pasaban por su mente, giro rápidamente y encesto su primer golpe en mucho tiempo.

RECUERDO DE ZERO

-Zero-le dijo Luna en sus recuerdos

-¿hm?-contesto viéndola levantando la cara del libro

-eres mi mejor amigo, por desvelarte conmigo-le dijo sonriendo

-supongo que eres mi única amiga, Luna-le contesto, Zero termino de recordar, todo lo que él había vivido y todo lo que había sucedido desde que despertó de su sueño de mil años.

FIN DEL RECUERDO

-¡yo no me voy a rendir!-pensó o más bien lo grito en su mente soltando la espada y golpeando a su enemigo a casco limpio, tal y como Sombra alguna ves de le enseño en una lección

Izquierda y derecha volaban de los puños de Zero hacia los del rey de los changeling, después se alzó en dos piernas y lo pateo con su casco trasero derecho en el pecho haciendo que su contrincante callera.

RECUERDO DE ZERO

-¿cuál es el mejor recuerdo que tienes de mí?-le pregunto el rey al príncipe

-pues… es cuando me llevaste a la ciudad a ver una banda marchante, y me dijiste que sería el salvador de los caídos, puesto que dejarías un fantasma en verano para que me guie-le dijo Zero sonriéndole al Sombra de hace mil años atrás

-y hoy será ese día, te quiero hermano-le dijo y después lo lanzo a su habitación, con magia, y empezó el protocolo de la caída del imperio de cristal, el cual consistía en encerrar a los habitantes en un sueño eterno hasta que la amenaza en este caso el, desapareciera

-sombra, ¡sombra!-fue lo único que pudo escuchar antes de activar el protocolo

FIN DEL RECUERDO

-¡changeling!-grito el rey cuando Zero ya lo tenía en el suelo, haciendo que su ejército atacara a Luna, Celestia y Sombra, casi de forma mortífera para la princesa del sol

Poco después, o más bien unos segundos después Zero recibió un impacto en la cara que le aventó hacia donde estaba su amada, y a ella una espada en el pecho.

ambos se miraron a los ojos, diciéndose todo y nada al mismo tiempo, quizás dentro de ambos, sabían que en la mirada del otro esta era la caída de Equestria, ambos sabían que era el final para ambos.

-te falle, lo siento-le decía Zero con la mirada, mas Celestia solo le devolvía una mirada compasiva y de aceptación

-ella, ¿aún me acepta?, ella aun lo hace-pensó mentalmente, Zero recordando algunos de los momentos que había vivido con su princesa favorita.

-a pesar de que mis poderes, solo han causado esto, a pesar de que falle, a pesar de que soy un monstruo para algunos, un héroe para otros, pero en realidad solo soy, un chico, y soy insuficiente ante la vida-

-pero con su amor, con ella a mi lado, si ella permanece junto a mí, yo… nada parada mi voluntad, ya-pensó Zero levantándose para recibir el ultimo impacto del rey

El unicornio hizo aparecer un anillo, de oro y con un pequeño diamante en forma de sol en medio

-esto significa que acepto una vida mortal, a tu lado-hablo colocándoselo en el cuerno

Celestia saco debajo de su collar un anillo de color oscuro, y con un diamante rojo en su centro

-esto significa que acepto la muerte, a tu lado-le dijo colocándoselo en el cuerno

\- tu eres la fuerza que desata, el poder de mi alma, por ti todo yo lograre-le dijo conjurando un escudo y protegiéndolos a ambos

-aunque suene tonto, tu eres lo que en mi vida siempre soñé-le contesto usando sus últimas fuerzas en el escudo

-Lagrimas Derramare-hablo concentrando poder

-Eso es muy Probable-le dijo ella

-Hasta el Cielo llegare-

-No Vueles tan Alto-

-Y Si un Día tú te Vas-

-Viviré en tu Alma-

-Juntos siempre hasta el Final-chocaron ambos cuernos, usando al mismo tiempo sus dimittian y sus ataques, juntando la vida y muerte de ambos, creando hace el dimittian del amor, y perdieron la conciencia ambos.

Zero despertó en la cama más grande del palacio, junto a él, estaba Celestia

-gracias por sacarme de la rivera, y enseñarme que existe algo mas-hablo la voz de su amada con su anillo en el cuerno

-gracias por seguirme desde mi caída hasta mi acenso-le contesto este, besándola lentamente

**Nota del autor: este es el fin del este fic, me divertí mucho escribiéndolo, y fue de las cosas más satisfactorias que eh hecho, así que gracias por leer.**

**Pueden imaginar que Zero y Celestia murieron si quieren aunque la verdad podría ser otra. **


End file.
